The Unwelcome Visitor
by Cassy27
Summary: Colby has a visitor at work and Charlie isn’t sure what to make of the new man. With Colby’s attention divided, what is going to happen? Parings: Colby/Charlie - written with the lovely author Chymom!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Unwelcome Visitor**

Authors: Cassy27 / Chymom  
Words: 1333  
Characters/parings: Colby/Charlie  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Numb3rs!  
Warnings: None in this post  
Spoilers: Not any in this post

**Summary**: Colby has a visitor at work and Charlie isn't sure what to make of the new man. With Colby's attention divided, what is going to happen?

**The Unwelcome Visitor**

**Chapter 1**

The day was starting out like any other for Colby. He had called his boyfriend to make dinner plans and then started on the mountain of paperwork on his desk. A few hours into his work, he saw Don approaching his desk.

"Colby?" Don asked. Once he knew he had the younger agent's attention he continued. "You have a visitor."

"Charlie is supposed to meet me for dinner, not lunch." he said, looking down at his watch and seeing that it was approaching lunch time.

"It's not Chuck." Don told him.

'Who could it be?' Colby wondered as he looked up and saw a man he hadn't thought about in years. There stood Mike Miller.

"Mike, what you doing here?" Colby asked after greeting him with a quick hug. Colby felt the eyes of everybody around them on them, but he ignored it. He didn't care people were curious and wanted to know what was going on because he was simply too astonished to see Mike here.

"I was in the neighborhood and I thought, let's see what Colby's up to." Mike smiled.

"Man, it's good to see you again," Colby said as he created more space between them so that he could take in Mike, "How long has it been?" he asked him.

It must have been a while. Mike had changed a lot since Colby remembered seeing him last. His short dark hair had been replaced with longer curls and his face was cleanly shaven. He was even dressed nicely as he had replaced his jeans and shirt for a neat suit.

"I have no idea." Mike answered him as he then smiled again, "you look fancy behind your desk."

"Yeah," Colby said, "I'm working for the FBI now. Would you like some coffee?"

"Sure." Mike seemed grateful that they would soon be having some more privacy and Colby couldn't blame him. They had a lot to catch up on and Colby couldn't wait to hear all the stories Mike had to tell him.

"So," Mike asked as he closed the door behind him of the break room, "is there a love in your life?" It must have surprised Mike because when Colby immediately answered him, he's face was one of shock.

"Yeah man, and he's a great lover and a great friend. I couldn't ask for more." Colby watched the shock turn to something else in his friend's face, but it past by so fast he wasn't really sure what it was.

"How about you? Did you find the right one for you yet?"

Mike didn't answer right away as he thought about Don's question for a moment. He knew that he had found Mr. right for him, the only problem was that he was involved with someone else. But there was no way he would tell Colby about this as he didn't want to ruin his mood now.

"No," Mike finally said, smiling faintly for thanking Colby when he gave him a cup filled with coffee, " I thought I had a time or two, but nothing worked out. I guess I'm still looking. It's nice that you found your mister right."

Colby chuckled softly as he heard Mike say those words. Mister right...yes, that was one way to describe Charlie.

"He really is perfect for me." Colby said before taking a sip from his own coffee, "in fact, I think you should meet him."

Mike quickly took another sip of his coffee as he wasn't sure what he should answer to that.

"I don't know..." he said after Colby waited on him for an answer, "I wouldn't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't," Colby protested as he put his own cup of coffee down and leaned against the counter to face Mike, "I think you and Charlie would get along really well."

Seeing the smile on Colby's face, Mike couldn't say no.

"Then I would be honored to meet this man." he said.

"Great, then we'll have dinner tonight at Charlie's house!" Colby announced. "Let me call Charlie and let him know you're coming. What are your plans for the rest of the afternoon?" Colby then asked as he pulled out his cell to call Charlie.

"I have to go talk to some people in about fifteen minutes. Are you sure that..." Mike took a moment to think of the right name, "Charlie wont mind?" he asked.

"No, Charlie won't mind. Besides, the dinner will be at his house tonight. I'm sure his dad and brother will be around anyway." Colby said before Charlie picked up.

"Colby, are you okay? Is Don okay?" Colby could hear the fear in his lover's voice. Even though Colby did call Charlie during the day from time to time, it still made Charlie's fears come to life that with each call, his lover or brother would be hurt on the job. It wasn't as if they had nice cozy desk jobs like his was part of the time. Not many math problems come to life, jump off the board and shoot at you.

"Charlie, breath. Don and I are both okay. I was just calling to let you know that an old friend, Mike, is in town. I invited him to have dinner with us tonight." Colby told him.

Charlie wasn't' sure what to feel. He had gotten his dad out of the house for the night and Don was going to go out with Liz tonight so that he could have the house for him and Colby. Of course he hadn't told Colby that as he wanted to surprise him.

"Sure," Charlie finally managed to speak, "I'm looking forward to tonight."

Charlie preferred to have spent the night alone with Colby, but he couldn't refuse this. If Mike was an old friend of Colby's, then they probably wanted to catch up a bit. And what did one night mean? There would be more to come and then Charlie would have Colby all to himself.

"Great," Colby smiled, "I knew you wouldn't mind."

"Well," Charlie said, "he's your friend so I understand that you would like to talk about things."

"You'll like him," Colby reassured Charlie, "he's a terrific man."

Charlie coughed softly, suppressing the sudden jealousy he felt.

"I'll see you around seven then?"

"Perfect." Colby said and Charlie could here him laughing softly, "I love you."

"I love you too and be careful and don't scare me again like that!" Charlie warned Colby. This time, Colby laughed a little louder, making Charlie smile without him being able to control it.

"But you're so adorable when you're all worked up."

"Don't push it!" Charlie told Colby, but it was hard to sound serious when you're laughing.

"See you tonight." Colby said to Charlie before shutting his phone.

He had forgotten Mike was still standing at his cubicle and he smiled at him while Mike returned the smile.

"I never thought you would be that kind of guy." Mike teased him.

"What kind of guy?" Colby asked as he didn't understand what Mike was talking about.

"The one that acts all sweet when around his lover. You were sweet."

"Shut up." Colby told Mike as he turned to the file lying in front of him.

"I mean it, you were adorable."

"Just make sure that you're at my apartment by seven so that we're not late for dinner." Colby said as he still ignored Mike's comments.

"Sure," Mike laughed as he started to walk away, "I'll be on time."

******Author's notes**: Any and all honest feedback is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Unwelcome Visitor**

Authors: Cassy27 / Chymom  
Words: 1882  
Characters/parings: Colby/Charlie  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Numb3rs!  
Warnings: None in this post  
Spoilers: Not any in this post

**Summary**: Colby has a visitor at work and Charlie isn't sure what to make of the new man. With Colby's attention divided, what is going to happen?

**Chapter 2 **

Later that day, both Colby and Mike found themselves thinking about the past and that one confusing kiss. Colby wondered if he should tell Charlie that Mike was that first kiss that they had talked about.

When Colby and Charlie were first talking before they got together, they had talked about their first time. They had not said the names of the man that they had done this with because they now had each other. So Colby decided not to tell him. It had been so long ago after all and Mike had moved on just as he himself had done.

* * *  
Mike had spent most of the afternoon thinking about the past as well. He wondered how much of his past Colby had shared with his lover. Had he told this man about the kiss that had changed his live? That kiss Mike thought was the turning point in his life, even a mile stone. It was the first real kiss he had ever gotten. Sure, he had girlfriends in the past, but none of them had ever kissed him the way Colby had that night. It had been a magical kiss even though there had been a lot of teeth in the kiss as neither had ever kissed a man before so both had wanted to lead. Mike wanted to feel that magic once again. Now he just had to find out what it was that this...what's his name...oh yeah, this Charlie-guy had that he didn't other than the man he loved of course.

* * *  
Colby had gotten home with enough time to shower and get ready before he had told Mike to meet him. He was just finishing buttoning down his shirt as he heard the knock on his door. Being the agent that he was, he made sure where his gun was before looking out the eye hole in his door. Seeing that it was Mike, he opened the door with his gun still in his hand.

"Are you going to shoot me, man?" Mike asked once Colby had closed the door.

"Oh, sorry Mike, some habits die hard." Colby said, placing his gun back at his side.

With the way the crime was coming these days, he was always getting called off of his dates with Charlie to go to a crime location or something. The first few times he had left his gun at home in his safe, but he got tired of having to go home and get it or just go unarmed into a dangerous location, Colby had started taking his service weapon with him. Charlie had demanded that he would lock it up in his car if they were out. It's not good if he went to kiss and grope the man he loves if he had to worry about possible shooting him in the leg.

"So, are we ready to go meet the love of your life?" Mike had a bitter taste in his mouth as he said the words, but before he could have his dream man, he had to find out how to hold on to him first so that meant research. He had already made plans to find out all he could on this Charlie-guy tomorrow.

"Charlie called me on my way home. He said to come on over when you got here." Colby said, making sure that he had everything he would need before he pushed himself and Mike out his door.

The drive to Charlie's house had been spent in silence, but not uncomfortable silence. The two men just sat in the car, listened to some rock song on the radio which they eventually started singing along. Nor Colby nor Mike had a great singing voice so at the end of the song, they started laughing so loud that Colby had to remind himself that he was the one driving the car.

They were still laughing when Colby finally turned onto Charlie's driveway. Charlie was just done setting the table when he heard the noise coming from outside. He immediately recognized Colby's laugh and he was curious to find out what was so funny. He walked to the front door. Opening it, he watched how Colby and Mike walked up to him, still laughing, but more controlled now.

"Hey, Angel," Colby smiled as he reached his lover, giving him a quick kiss on the lips,  
"this is Mike." Mike came standing next to Colby and reached out his hand which Charlie shook.

"I have heard so much about you," Mike said, smiling as well, "and I must admit, I was very curious to meet you."

"Well, any friend of Cole is welcome here." Charlie said, inviting him in. Colby followed Mike inside and showed him to the dining room.

"Wow," Colby said when Charlie entered the room as well, "I smell some delicious food."

"I hope it's delicious," Charlie laughed softly, "I spent a lot of time in the kitchen slaving over the stove."

"Well, it does take you a few hours to get something right!" Colby dropped his lover a knowing smile as he let out a soft laugh. When he saw Charlie's dark gaze, he quickly moved to his side and placed his arms around his waist. "I'm just kidding, you are a great cook!"

"Sit down," Charlie ordered Colby as he wasn't in the mode for all the jokes with this new guy there, " and just enjoy the food. I hope you like chicken, Mike."

"Sure." Mike answered as he sat down on the opposite side of Colby who was already seated. Charlie disappeared into the kitchen for a moment only to return with a large plate of chicken. Once he placed that in the middle of the table, he again went to the kitchen, returning this time with the mashed potatoes. The vegetables were already on the table, so now Charlie sat down as well, at the top of the table between the two men.

"This looks very delicious." Mike complemented Charlie, "you're probably a fantastic cook." He made a mental note about that fact. Buying a cook book would be the first thing he'd do tomorrow if he would want to impress Colby with his own cooking skills.

"Thank you, Mike," Charlie said, not sure what he should say to this. Mike turned his attention to Colby as he took some of the mashed potatoes.

"Do you remember that one time when we went to dinner in this small Italian restaurant," Mike asked Colby, "we had the best night and the pasta there was just..."

"I do remember," Colby laughed, thinking about that particular night, that night everything had changed as their first kiss had followed, "it was a great night."

Colby sighed silently. He knew Mike was actually talking about that kiss, but Colby wasn't sure if he was ready to tell Charlie about that and certainly not about telling him Mike had been his first kiss. It had been a little awkward, sure, but that didn't mean it hadn't been fantastic.

But that was all in the past and right now, Colby wanted to focus on the future so why would he even bring it up? Colby's train of thoughts got interrupted as the sound of the door being opened could be heard. The three men looked up as Don and Liz entered the living room.

"Something smells good, chuck." Don said with his arms around Liz.

"Why don't you join us." Charlie quickly asked his brother and his girlfriend. Mike knew that he had seen the man and woman before him some were in the last few days but where.

"Mike, this is my brother Don and his girlfriend agent Liz Warner." Charlie said as Liz took a seat and Don went in to the kitchen. Charlie excused himself and went into the kitchen as well after his brother. Upon entering, he saw Don standing at the skin waiting on him.

"Out with it, Charlie." Don said as he watched his little brother enter the room.

"Out with what, Don?" Charlie knew what Don had meant, but he didn't know how to say it without coming across as the jealous lover.

"Come on," Don said as he rolled his eyes, "you so eagerly inviting us in after you moved mountains to get me and dad out of the house for tonight and suddenly there is a third guy and I saw the way you looked at him." Don waited a moment, watching if his little brother was going to say something.

When Charlie remained silent, he continued. "He bothers you, doesn't he?" Don waited for his answer this time.

"I don't really know him enough to let him bother me." Charlie said, handing Don a plate for him and one for Liz.

"Charlie, you never have been good at hiding what you're feeling. Colby might not see it, but I sure do." Don took the plates and placed them down on the counter and turned to lay his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Charlie, it's because I know you better than anyone else in this world, although Colby comes close for the moment..." Don laughed softly. Charlie couldn't help, but smile along. The thought that Don knew him so well pleased him.

"The way he looks at Colby...it just...they have something that Cole and I don't and I don't like it." Charlie sighed, not really finding the right words to tell Don how he felt. "Talking about good old memories, staring into Colby's eyes, that's my job." Charlie almost whispered to his older brother.

"So you think something more is going on between them?" Don asked as he opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. Charlie streaked away some hair out of his face and gazed at Don, trying to find the answer to his question.

"It's probably nothing," he sighed eventually as he listened to laughter coming from the dining room. Again, he felt jealous and maybe that was his problem, maybe he needed to relax more and let Colby have some fun tonight.

"I'm overreacting and I should trust Colby, right?" Charlie said, finding his brothers concerned eyes on him.

"Hey," Don comforted his little brother, "I feel something as well when I see Liz having fun with another guy." Charlie smiled, happy that he wasn't the only one who felt this way.

"Right," he sighed, "but you'll stop me if I'm about to do something really stupid, won't you?" Don laughed at his little brother. He walked up to him and placed his arm over his shoulder.

"I'll stop you, what are big brothers for?" he assured him, "and now let's just enjoy this evening."

And when Charlie and Don entered the dining room, they saw the other three laughing again, only to find out that Mike had told Liz a story about how clumsy Colby could be sometimes. But Charlie took Don's advice and smiled along, not letting the jealousy control him.

******Author's notes**: Any and all honest feedback is welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The Unwelcome Visitor**

Authors: Cassy27 / Chymom  
Words: 1892  
Characters/parings: Colby/Charlie, Don, Liz, oc (Mike)  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Numb3rs! Mike is mine and Chymom's though!  
Warnings: None in this post  
Spoilers: Not any in this post  
**  
Summary**: Colby has a visitor at work and Charlie isn't sure what to make of the new man. With Colby's attention divided, what is going to happen?

**Chapter 3**

Colby had noticed that Charlie seemed eager for Don and Liz to join them. He didn't think too much of it as Mike started telling Liz about the time he had broken his leg in high school. When Charlie and Don rejoined them, Colby took a look at his lover to see if anything looked odd. Finding nothing other than that he looked tired, Colby let it drop and enjoyed the evening.

The dinner took a few hours as Mike told story after story about his and Colby's past. Charlie was almost ready to excuse himself and go work on his math when Don's voice stopped him.

"It's getting late. I need to get home, are you ready?" he asked, looking down at Liz as she was leaning against his chest.

"Yeah," Liz said. She had seen a few times in the night where Don had caught Charlie's gaze and offered some support. Wanting to help, an idea hit her.

"Don, we can't leave all this for Charlie or Alan to clean up. Why don't you and I go load the dishwasher before we head out." Liz said. Charlie's deep breath was the thanks she had been looking for.

"I guess we'll be in the kitchen loading the dishwasher." Don said as he followed Liz in the kitchen.

"Don, what's going on?" Liz asked once the door was closed.

"Charlie is just a little jealous of Mike. He trusts Colby, but it's hard to have your lover's past thrown in your face." Don said, not thinking that Liz knew exactly what he was saying. They cleaned up the kitchen and then stood near the door listening to see if the others were still in the room.

"Colby, I have to get up early. I'm going to get a cab back to the hotel. Thanks for the ride out here. Charlie, I was right, you're a great cook." Mike said before heading towards the door.

"Mike, wait up. I'm heading out as well so let me give you a lift." Colby said before turning towards Charlie. "Angel, I'll see you tomorrow." He quickly kissed him and then left with Mike.

Charlie didn't know how long he had sat there, but it must have been a while since he could hear that Don was standing awkwardly at the kitchen door, listening what was all happening, not knowing what was all going through Charlie's mind.

"Buddy?" Don cautiously asked his little brother as he entered the dinning room again. Liz followed him and took the plates that still stood on the table to the kitchen. Charlie took in a deep angry breath as he stood up. He forced a smile on his face and looked at his brother.

"Well, this was fun." he said sarcastically, "I'm going to bed, I'm tired and I don't want to give this evening any more thought." Before Don could reply to him, Charlie went up to stairs and let himself fall onto his bed.

Earlier this evening, he had felt jealous, but now...he simply felt angry as Colby had completely blown him off. One kiss, that had been all that he had gotten as a goodbye, not even a hug or an I love you.

He turned to his side and pulled his sheets over his body. He felt too tired to even undress and as he felt that he was falling asleep, he thought that maybe he needed to spent more time with Cole alone and that he should go see him tomorrow. Yes, that's what he would do and then Charlie fell asleep, only to dream about Mike laughing while Colby told him an embarrassing story about him.

* * *  
As Charlie exited the elevator, walking into the large room where Don and Colby worked, he told himself that everything was alright. Thinking that he was about to see his boyfriend even made him smile and seeing how hard his lover was working then made him chuckle.

"I see you're very busy with a case." Charlie said as he reached Colby's desk.

"Yeah," Colby sighed as he threw down his pencil, "but you just made my day by showing up here." He stood up and kissed Charlie on the lips as he placed his hands around his waist to pull him a little closer towards him.

"I love you too." Charlie smiled as he returned Colby's kiss. This is what he had wanted ever since yesterday and feeling how good they were doing now, Charlie felt a little embarrassed that he had felt angry with Colby yesterday.

"Let's grab some coffee in the break room." Colby suggested. Charlie was happy to get to see his lover without anyone else around. Even though he knew that they were in the middle of the FBI bull pin, the team was like family so Charlie felt safe with the little touches and kisses he and Colby shared there.

"Cole, are you free for lunch?" Charlie asked when they were finally alone in the break room, hoping to get some time away from things with the man he loved.

"I'm sorry. I ate with Mike about an hour ago." Colby said with a frown on his face. He was beating himself for not thinking about checking with Charlie first to see if he could get free before he had told Mike yes.

"Okay, how about dinner?" Charlie asked, hoping that this wouldn't be his strike three.

"Sure, I'm free tonight. That is if your brother doesn't add to my stack on the desk." Colby told his lover, pulling him into his arms.

"Okay," Charlie smiled, happy that he was able to make plans, "where do we want to eat at? Dad's going to have Stan and a few friends over at the house tonight." Charlie told him as he relaxed in his arms.

"We could have a quite night in at my place. Just the two of us." Colby suggested as he started to kiss Charlie's spot on his neck that drove him crazy.

"I give," Charlie sighed with pleasure, "a night in with you plus me plus alone equals lots of pleasures for us both." Charlie smiled as he kissed his lover full on the lips. At the same time his body pressed fully against Colby's. Colby could feel the outline of his hardness through the slacks he was wearing. He knew that all he had to do was drop to his knees and Charlie wouldn't even stop him. But there were some things that they wouldn't do in the middle of the FBI and pleasing themselves this way was very high on that list.

Mike was standing at the break room door. He had come into the bull pin in time to see them head to the break room. Don watched as he stopped just outside the door. He didn't know if Mike was being nice to Colby and Charlie and gave them some space or if it was something else. He glanced at his expression and thought he saw...jealousy as well. But right now, he didn't have time to check. His desk phone started ringing and as he turned to get it, Mike walked back out the bull pin door without talking to Colby.

The rest of the day went by fast. Once Charlie had left after that breathless kiss, Colby had taken a quick trip to the bathroom to calm his body down before returning to his desk. Don hadn't added to his stack so he cut out early to head home and get things ready for when his lover would come over.  
Charlie arrived almost half an hour after Colby got home. Knowing what he wanted to happen tonight, Colby had taken a shower first thing, then called out for dinner. It had arrived the same time as Charlie.

They were both hungry, but not for food. The food was quickly placed in the fridge to eat later. Colby had just started to press his whole body into Charlie's when there was a knock on his door.

"I'll make it worth your while if you don't answer it." Charlie smiled to Colby who glanced at the door.

"I got to open it." Colby said after some hesitation as he thought about Charlie's words, so he stood up from the couch. He took a few deep breaths and rearranged himself before answering the door.  
It took him a moment to register who was at his door. His mind went back to his and Mike's lunch. Had they made plans? Not that he could think of. But then again, at the moment, all he could think of was making love to the man he loved over and over all night.

"Mike, did we have plans? I'm sorry, it slipped my mind." Colby's words made Charlie's heart sink.  
'What's he doing here?' Charlie asked himself, rearranging himself as well as he wanted to look descent. Mike knew that they hadn't had plans, but this gave him a way in as he still needed more information about what it was about Charlie that Colby liked so much, so he took the chance. He stepped inside the apartment and made his way into the living room where Charlie was.

"Hey, Charlie." Mike greeted him before turning his attention back to Colby,

"Colby, I thought you would have wanted to have a few beers, so I got the good stuff. It's still your favorite right?" Mike asked holding up a bottle of Rolling Rock beer.

'I didn't know that was his favorite.' Charlie told himself, at the same time, making a note to himself.

"Yeah man, it is. Angel, do you want one?" Colby asked as he noticed the look of discomfort on his lover's face.

"Sure, Cole, I don't have to be anywhere until tomorrow and that's only to see Don." Charlie said, taking the beer that Mike was handing him.

"Don, that's your brother? The guy at your house last night?" Mike asked Charlie.

"Yes, Don is Charlie's brother and my boss." Colby answered for Charlie.

"I see," Mike grinned, "so you're sleeping with the bosses brother to earn some good points with him." He then walked over to the couch and sat down next to Charlie.

"What are you guys watching?" He asked, flipping on the TV. Colby didn't think anything about the comment. He played it off to one that Mike would make and left it at that before joining him on the couch so that Mike was the one who sat in the middle.

Charlie wasn't as lucky. What Mike had said, hit a nerve. As he threw a glance at the man he more and more started to dislike, he could only think about his words who had hurt him.

'Was Cole only with him to get on good terms with his brother? Was Cole that good of an actor? Was that the only reason he was with him? Was everything he felt a lie?' Charlie kept asked himself and the longer the night wore on, the more questions filled his mind.

**AN: Thanks to those who took the time to read mine and Chymom's story. That really means a lot. Also, thanks to those that alerted our story and want to stick with it. **

**As always, honest feedback is always welcome...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: The Unwelcome Visitor**

Authors: Cassy27 / Chymom  
Words: 1052  
Characters/parings: Colby/Charlie  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Numb3rs!  
Warnings: None in this post  
Spoilers: Not any in this post

**Summary**: Colby has a visitor at work and Charlie isn't sure what to make of the new man. With Colby's attention divided, what is going to happen?

**Chapter 4**

It was well past midnight when Charlie felt how his eyes grew tired. The movie had just ended and now that Mike would go home, Charlie felt too tired to even be able to focus on Colby. He shifted his balance as he wanted to have a closer look at his lover. Colby too seemed sleepy and had a hard time keeping his eyes open and Charlie thought that perhaps they both felt tired because the movie had just been plain boring.

Mike, who still sat between them, grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

"Oh," he gasped, "I love this movie!"

Charlie rolled his eyes as he saw that Mike wasn't making any movement to leaving.

"That short guy wants to marry this girl, but the girl is a secret assassin and only has interest is tall dangerous men so the guy is now getting trained to become an assassin as well, but..."

"I'm sorry," Charlie interrupted Mike with a hard voice as he pushed himself away from the couch, "I'm getting tired so I'm gonna head home."

Colby stood up as well and guided Charlie to the door.

"Well," Charlie sighed, "this is wasn't the evening I had pictured."

Colby laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, me neither, but Mike was otherwise all alone in that motel room and it can get lonely."

"And otherwise, you would have been all alone with me which would have been pleasant." Charlie countered. He put on his jacket and grabbed his car-keys out of his pocket.

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you." Colby promised him. He bent forward and kissed Charlie on the lips. Charlie placed his arms around Colby's neck, making him be closer to him and tried to slip him the tongue. Colby however pulled himself away again and threw Charlie a apologizing smile.

"With Mike here..."

"I get it." Charlie said, no longer able to hide his annoyance and anger, "Bye, Colby."

"Angel! Charlie!!" Colby called out to him as Charlie opened the door and stepped through it. Charlie hesitated for a moment and then kept on walking.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Colby." he said without looking back. Colby found that he was disappointed as much in himself as he was in his old buddy for messing up the night. He rejoined Mike on the couch to start and watch the movie.

"Did Charlie leave? " Mike asked as if he hadn't heard them talking at the door. He couldn't find it in himself to be the least bit sorry that he had gone. This gave him the chance to see how willing Colby was for a repeat of the first kiss. It had been late after dinner that night and since it was late now, he was going to try again, but before he could even turn to make a move again, Colby turned to say something.

"Man, I'm heading to bed, I got to go to work early. If you want, you can crash on the couch. I'll see you in a few hours." Colby said, walking into his bedroom.

Mike had missed his chance tonight, but he wouldn't miss it again, he told himself as he heard how Colby's door locked behind him.

Part of him had wanted to stay and see if he could get Colby to come back to him, but another part of him also knew that if he started then, he would push for more. He knew that he might get Colby to kiss him, but he wasn't ready to sleep with him yet. So he left Colby alone, not telling him that he would see him at work tomorrow for lunch.

* * *

As Charlie entered the floor where Cole and his brother worked, he checked the paper bag he was holding again. It still contained two sandwiches and two cups of hot coffee just like it had when he had checked it four minutes ago.

He didn't know why he was so nervous. Sure, things had been rough on their relationship lately, but Charlie wasn't going to give up that easily. Couples always hit tough terrain, all they needed to do was plunge through it and in the end, they would be stronger together. At least, that was what Charlie kept telling himself.

He walked up to Colby's desk when Don suddenly came standing in front of him, a big smile covering his face.

"So, the longer you're seeing Colby, the less time I seem to get to spend time with my brother."

Charlie couldn't help a small smile playing around his lips.

"You miss me?" he asked.

"No, I'm just saying..." Don quickly said, not believing that Charlie was able to twist his words to that.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you have feelings." Charlie laughed as he walked around him to go see Colby.

"Good," Don said as he watched Charlie walk away, "wait, what? Hey!"

Charlie laughed even louder as he heard Don's reaction when he realized what he had truly said. Colby looked up when he heard Charlie's laugh. His own face brightened up to hear him like this again. It had felt like ages since he had heard his lover laugh.

"Hey, there," Colby smiled as he stood up, kissing Charlie on the lips, "what a nice surprise."

"I brought lunch." Charlie proudly announced as he showed Colby the brown bag.

"You take such good care of me." Colby smiled as he could already smell the coffee, good coffee for a change and not the watery one from here.

"Maybe we can go somewhere quiet and eat it there." Charlie suggested, longing for some alone time. Just the two of them with nobody interrupting.

"Sure," Colby said as he took his jacket, also longing for some privacy.

As they turned around, Charlie could only bit on his lip. Mike was just exiting the elevator and was now heading towards them, a smile on his face. For Charlie however, it was a dark grin and he could not deal with him again, not now. He turned to Colby and threw him a meaningful look, but Colby didn't seem to notice.

**AN: Thank you for reading this and I hope you liked it. Let us now because honest feedback is always welcome...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: The Unwelcome Visitor**

Authors: Cassy27 / Chymom  
Words: 2057  
Characters/parings: Colby/Charlie  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Numb3rs!  
Warnings: None in this post  
Spoilers: Not any in this post

**Summary**: Colby has a visitor at work and Charlie isn't sure what to make of the new man. With Colby's attention divided, what is going to happen?

**Chapter 5**

As Mike came closer, the forced smile on Charlie's face became more and more apparent to his brother who was watching him from across the room. Don had seen times when Colby was the only one to understand and be able to read Charlie, but now it looked like that Colby was the only one that couldn't see what was going on.

"Hey, man, you ready for lunch?" Mike asked, holding out a bag of food as well. "I thought that I would bring enough for all three of us since to how you all didn't eat much last night." Mike's kind gesture in Colby's eyes was just another way for him to come in between Charlie and Colby in Charlie's eyes.

"Thanks, man, we were just heading out." Colby said, trying to not be mean and tell Mike to leave, but at the same time wanting some one-on-one time with the man he loved.

"Great, where to?" Mike was all set to go with them and Charlie noticed the smile on his face, seeing how he was enjoying this.

"How about we head down the street to the park. Mike, you can easily walk with us and come back for a cab." Colby said as Charlie's heart broke from the agony it felt.

In Charlie's mind, he kept seeing pictures of him and Colby from the past hen they were hot for each other and madly in love. Only the face that was on his body no longer belonged to him, it was now Mike's face he saw.

In that moment, Charlie thought of Larry. About what he had said in his own way when Charlie had called him this morning to ask for his opinion on how to ask Colby to have some time alone without Mike around. Larry, in his normal way, asked him one simple question.

"Charles, if a tree falls in a forest, who hears it fall?"

Charlie had expected something off the wall, but even for Larry, that had been out there.

"Larry?" he had asked.

"Charles, if you don't tell Colby something, you, my friend, will be the falling tree that no one hears." Larry had then hung up the phone, leaving Charlie to think about his words.

Now Charlie knew what Larry had meant. He saw red in his eyes and when Colby asked for Mike to walk with them, that was the last straw. Charlie wanted for Mike and Colby to have some time together, he wasn't that insecure that he had to know where Colby was every minute of the day. But when the time that Colby and Mike had spilled over all the time into his time with Colby, that was too much.

"Cole, can I talk to you for a moment?" Charlie asked as nicely as he could through clenched teeth. Colby noticed something was up, but he wasn't sure yet what.

"Sure, Angel, we can talk at lunch." Colby said, thinking that this must have something to do with why Don was watching them. Maybe he and Don had had another fight over something... he wasn't sure, but he was sure that he was hungry and wanted to get some fresh air.

"NOT at lunch, NOW!!" Charlie demanded as he pulled on Colby's arm until he had gotten him into Don's office. Most of the time, Don still used his office that was with the other members of his team. However, he did have another office that he used sometimes when he wanted a break from the office busel. The curtains were drawn and the door was closed as soon as they were inside.

Mike went to follow them in when he saw Don coming his way. He waited for the talk he thought he was going to get. Don was the boss of the man he wanted to sleep with, so part of Mike was happy that they had gotten along so well. But he was also the brother of the man that was standing in his way to get the man he loved. That made him a problem, one that Mike didn't know yet how to solve.

"Mike? Where did you say you where from again?" Don asked, pulling Mike closer to his desk in the bull pin and further away from his office where Colby and Charlie were talking.

* * *

"Cole, what is going on with you?" Charlie asked, his anger was starting to show.

"I don't know what you mean." Colby didn't understand what was going on. One minute, they were heading out to lunch, the next, he was in Don's office with his obviously upset lover.

"With you and Mike?" Charlie couldn't believe Colby was even so ignorant to not even have noticed what was happening between them.

"What about Mike? He's an old buddy from home." Colby wasn't sure where his lover was heading with this, but he was starting to not like what he was seeing.

"I'm not blind, Colby, the way he acts around you, around me!" Charlie said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, "tell me the truth, he was more than just your buddy, wasn't he?"

"We are close if that's what you're asking. Angel, what brought this on?" Colby was concerned that there was some reason for Charlie to not like Mike. He was now standing close as his lover would let him get.

"The fact that whenever I see you, I see him. He's everywhere, telling sweet stories about your past and throwing you all those meaningful glances. I still have eyes in my head and lately, all they see is Mike."

"Angel?" Colby stopped as he saw Charlie move back.

"Tell him to go back to wherever he's from." Charlie said as he held his voice under control, trying to sound as calm as possible. The anger and pain he was feeling still escaped with his words however.

"Enough is enough, I will not tell Mike that he has to leave just because my boyfriend doesn't like him. You have some friends that don't get along with me. In fact, you have some that I don't even know, but I don't tell you that they can't come around anymore. Mike is only here for a short time and I'm just trying to see him before he goes back home." Colby's voice was now raising as well. He didn't know where this was all coming from, but Charlie had never been like this before with anyone as far as he knew.

"Angel, what is this about?" Colby asked, trying to get his anger under control.

"This is about you and Mike!" Charlie now shouted as he could not believe that Colby was actually standing up for that man who was obviously trying to get between them. "Apparently, you can't see what he really wants!"

"What Mike wants is to see an old friend. Unlike you, he likes hanging out with both of us. When you're not around, all he does is ask about how you are and things like that."

"Right, as if he tries to find out what it is you like about me," Charlie said, his voice softer now, "so that maybe, he can win you over. The man is obviously in to you." the longer he spoke, the more anger again dripped through his voice. The thought that somebody was trying to steel the love if his life away made him angry, the thought that the love of his life didn't even realise that just made him furious.

"Mike and I did kiss once, but we said that it was wrong and that we're better as friends. I don't know where you get this idea from about him wanting me." Colby was now pacing in front of Don's desk so that he didn't hit one of the glass walls in the room. 'What is wrong with Charlie, this isn't like him at all?' Colby quitely asked himself.

Charlie watched Colby while he felt all sort of emotions run through his veins. He couldn't take this any longer. Why was he even fighting with Colby? He pressed his lips together as he breathed in deep and slow, considering if he really wanted to say those next words.

"Or Mike leaves," Charlie said slowly, wanting Colby to listen carefully to his words, "or I leave."

"What?" Colby couldn't believe that his lover was making him chose between himself or an old friend. He walked right up into Charlie's space and looked at him.

"Well," Charlie said, seeing the confused look on Colby's face, "if you even have to think about that answer, then I guess I actually have my answer." He didn't stop Colby as he walked closer up to him, it would make him realize even better that this was serious.

"Angel, stop this, Mike is an old friend in town for a short time. I want to be with the man I love and an old friend. Is that a crime?" Colby wasn't sure what had him more upset. The words that Charlie was saying or the way he was saying them. It was as if if he said the wrong name, he would lose one of them forever.

"Not if that old friend wants to steal you from me," Charlie said, gazing straight into Colby's eyes, hoping that he now would hear his words, that he would now believe them, if only for a small part, "Cole, please, listen to me," his voice went soft again, "if Mike stays any longer, we, as a couple, won't survive."

"Charlie, if he wanted me back, which he doesn't, don't you think he would have tried something by now?" Colby asked the best he could.

"He already did," Charlie said as he now walked further away from Colby again, needing space, "look at us. He makes us fight because of his little comments which you laugh away because you don't really listen to them." Again, anger filled his chest. "You think they are funny and you might see Mike as that old buddy of yours, but he isn't and what he said, it was really...condensending " Charlie was now the one that started pacing up and down the room. "I don't like him and he sure as hell doesn't like me!"

"What are you talking about? What comment that I laughed off?" Colby's voice was once again rising. He knew that he should keep his cool, especially with them being in Don's office at the FBI, but somehow that message didn't make it far past the thought stage.

"About you only being with me because of Don, because you want to earn some good points with your boss." Charlie was now yelling again. He didn't mean to, but apparently, when he was talking with a normal voice, Colby didn't hear him. "Tell me that's not hurtful towards me! I want Mike gone!"

"Charlie, I will not chose between the man I love and my old buddy." Colby said, walking towards him once again. "That comment was meant as a joke, nothing serious." Colby was starting to think that Charlie saw Mike as a threat. He wasn't sure how to stop him from thinking that.

"I can't do this anymore," Charlie said as he looked at Colby who was walking closer up to him, not believing that Colby refused to see the truth about his old buddy, "if you chose for Mike, then fine! If you rather hang around with him than with me, then I'll just go and you have fun with him and his little jokes!"

Charlie walked around Colby in a big bow as he couldn't look into his eyes anymore.

"Charlie, Angel?" Colby started calling after him

As soon as he stepped out of Don's office, Charlie only wanted to be as far gone from Colby as possible, feeling so disappointed in him. He ignored his callings and threw the door behing shut, locking Colby in and giving himself the chance to get away without him following.

The slamming door snapped most of the agents in the room from what they were working on, including Don who watched his brother storm out of his office. Colby was standing behind the door with his hand out, but made no move to open it.

**AN: Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you liked this chapter. The next one will be posted as soon as possible!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: The Unwelcome Visitor**

Authors: Cassy27 / Chymom  
Words: 2060  
Characters/parings: Colby/Charlie, Don, David, OC (Mike)  
**Rating**: R  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Numb3rs!  
**Warnings**: You are about to view content that may only be appropriate for adults  
Spoilers: Not any in this post

**The Unwelcome Visitor**

**Chapter 6**

Don heard the door slam shut and just saw Charlie storm out when he turned around. He wanted to run after him as he didn't have any idea what had happened, but then his eyes caught the sight of Mike who seemed to be watching Colby. He only had a short conversation with him a few moments ago and his feeling of dislike had only been confirmed.

Don was about to walk over to him when Mike too turned around and walked away from the bull pin. He had had enough of this guy. He knew Charlie didn't like him and now he had a fight with Colby when he was here as well?

Don sat down at his desk and searched for any information about Mike that he could find. He tried to remember his last name as he was sure Colby had mentioned it somewhere during their last dinner. Harris, that had been his last name.

Don could only find one ticket for speeding, but for the rest, Mike seemed a descent guy. He worked at a company selling cars after he had served the army for a few years so that's where he met Colby, Don assumed.

There was a phone number enlisted which belonged to Mike's boss and Don didn't hesitate as he picked up his phone and dialed it. Only after 2 second, someone answered him.

* * *  
As Colby finally found the courage to open the door and walk into the bull pin, he felt the eyes of many colleagues upon him. He let his gaze flow from David to Megan, only to see that they quickly turned their gaze to their desks again. Don seemed busy however and Colby hoped he would stay that way for the next few minutes.

He knew Don always looked after Charlie and that he had heard everything that had gone on between them so it wouldn't take long before he would walk over to him and ask him all sorts of questions, wanting to know what had happened.

But he wasn't in the mood for that right now so he walked over to his desk and grabbed his jacket. He saw the brown bag standing next to his computer and remembered Charlie had brought it to him. Colby sighed as he felt lost for the moment. They had just had one of their biggest fights so what was he supposed to do now?

"David?" Colby called his attention, "can you tell Don that I'm heading off home, I don't feel so good."

"Sure, man." David said, his voice sad and Colby tried to ignore that. Why was David feeling sad for him?

"Thanks." was all he could say back before quickly leaving as well.

* * *  
Don put down his phone again, only to try and put some facts together.

The first thing he noticed was that his office door was now standing wide open. Colby must have come out while he was on the phone. His eyes traveled to the younger agent's desk, seeing that his jacket was gone and the bag Charlie had brought in was still sitting there.

"He left saying he wasn't feeling well." David told his boss as he walked by him. Don wasn't surprised at that. He had told Colby from the start to keep their problems out of the office. He had also told him in private that if he hurt Charlie, he would wish he had never been born. Whether he could see it or not, Colby had truly hurt Charlie with Mike always being around. It wasn't hard for Don or anyone else to see that.

Don felt as if he were being pulled in four different ways. One, he had the feeling that he needed to be there for Charlie. Two, he was ready to live up to his promise to Colby. Three, he wanted to take Mike and his things and escort them out of town and last but not least, he had a load of cases that he needed to be looking at. Don made the decision that he knew he needed to made.

"I'm heading out for the day. If you need me, my cell will be on." Don said, grabbing his coat and keys on his way out past the other two junior agents.

* * *

When Colby came home, he took the time to decide what to do next. As he nearly cleaned his entire apartment, he thought about what exactly had happened.

He remembered all the words that had been said between him and Charlie and Colby couldn't help but feel angry. Who was Charlie to order him who he could hang out with and who not? Sure, he could express his opinion and let him know, but forbid him this?

After some more time passed, he heard a short knock on his door. He sighed as he thought about who it would probably be. He had seen the way Don had looked at him when Charlie had stormed away and he was now the last person he wanted to talk to.

When he opened the door however, he was surprised to find Mike standing there.

"Mike?" he asked with confusion in his voice.

"I saw what happened and thought you might need someone to keep you company." Mike said, compassion shown in his eyes.

Colby thought about his words for a moment and then smiled.

"Thanks," he said, making way for Mike to come on in, "you really are a good friend."

"So," Mike said, obviously wanting to start this topic, "what was that all about?"

Colby sat down on the couch, Mike following his example.

"Charlie being jealous," Colby answered, "don't worry about it."

"It looked pretty serious to me. Come on," he encouraged Colby to lighten the burden on his chest, "you can tell me, you know that."

"It was about you." Colby sighed, "I don't know what got into him, but sometimes, I feel like Charlie is being..."

He didn't finish his sentence and Mike didn't push him.

"You think he has reason for starting a fight with you?" he asked in stead as he turned his torso so that he would face Colby head on.

"No," Colby said as he thought about it, "no, he hadn't. This is ridiculous!"

"What is?"

"Him acting all worked up and being angry with me, it's not fair. I should be angry with him because he can't tell me what to do." It surprised Colby that he felt this much anger.

"No, he can't." Mike agreed.

"God," Colby exhaled, "he makes me so furious right now."

"Because he tries to control you," Mike said as if he was explaining Charlie's behavior, "I would never do that to you. I would never try and control you."

"I know you wouldn't." Colby said, smiling faintly, looking into Mike's eyes. They seem to have brightened by his words and his face was completely lite up. It hadn't occurred to Colby before that Mike was actually not bad looking.

"With me," Mike said with a soft voice, "you can be whoever you want to be." He slowly bowed his head forward until his lips met those of Colby who didn't move back but seemed to be confused. Mike moved a little closer to him and now kissed him with all of his desire put in it.

Colby didn't stop to think as his lips met Mike's. They were so willing and Colby felt they weren't as demanding in the kiss as Charlie's normally were. Mike was letting him set the pass and he was just coming along for the ride. Charlie was the one that usually was in control of their love-making so when he felt Mike's hands on his chest, Colby didn't stop them.

As his hands found the skin on Colby's back, it sent a thrill through Mike and at the same time, he felt sparks. His lips found their way to Colby's neck and were doing things to his body. Blinded by the feelings that Mike was making on his body, Colby let his mind shut down and let himself feel. When Mike's lips found Colby's right nipple, after he had taken of his shirt, a jolt shot up Colby's back. The feeling left Colby melting into his touch and made Mike feel more encouraged to continue on with his assault on Colby's body. He continued to slowly place his soft lips all over Colby's willing body as he slowly made his way towards the lower half then. At the first feel of a touch, Colby's mind started to back up.

He almost called a stop to this as his mind reminded him that he had Charlie to think about as well, but when Mike's willing and eager lips sounded his hardness all his thoughts flew out the window.

Mike had come into his own with having a male lover. He did things to Colby's body that Colby himself had never dreamed were possible. It wasn't until after they had both repeatedly found there release that they had gone to sleep.

Mike awoke to the feeling of being in his new lover's arms. He didn't think heaven could ever feel this good. Thinking that he should let Colby sleep, he went to the kitchen to start prepare something for them to eat before Colby had to head to work.

* * *

When Colby woke up to find himself naked in bed, hearing noises come from the kitchen, he needed a moment to think about what had happened. And then the memories returned. The anger he had felt towards Charlie, the comfort Mike had given him, and then the kisses and passionate sex.

Shock filled his mind as he thought about Charlie's words. He had feared for this, he had seen through Mike's disguises and all he had done was fight with him.

Colby quickly got dressed as he knew he needed to fix some mistakes. Mike was busy in the kitchen, making breakfast when Colby entered.

"Good morning." Mike greeted him, a smile covering his lips.

"Is this what you wanted all along?" Colby asked him, feeling to be in no mood for games. All that he wanted was an honest answer. Mike's lips remained shut however, he only gazed at Colby.

"You know how much I love Charlie!" Colby didn't know why he just said that, he only knew that that was what he was feeling right now. "And still you did this to me, still you try to break us apart."

"You didn't stop me!" Mike defended himself, stepping closer to Colby and reached out his arm. Colby didn't allow him to embrace him, though. He stepped back and shot an infuriated glare at him.

"Please leave." Colby hissed even though he tried to remain calm.

"Cole..." Mike sighed.

"Only Charlie gets to call me that! LEAVE!"

Mike didn't say anything for a moment and then took in a deep breath.

"You need time," he eventually said, "so I will wait. I love you, Colby, and I won't easily give up on you. Forget about Charlie, you said it yourself that he wants to control you too much. And I think you showed your true feelings towards me when we slept together."

With those words, Mike left, leaving Colby behind, speechless. So much had happened and all he could think about was Charlie. He took in deep slow breaths as he tried to calm himself. He didn't know what was going to happen now. All that he did know was that he needed to talk to Charlie if he didn't want to lose the love of his life.

**AN: Honest feedback is always welcome...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: The Unwelcome Visitor**

Authors: Cassy27 / Chymom  
Words: 1538  
Characters/parings: Colby/Charlie, Alan  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Numb3rs!  
Warnings: None in this post  
Spoilers: Not any in this post

**Summary**: Colby has a visitor at work and Charlie isn't sure what to make of the new man. With Colby's attention divided, what is going to happen?

**CHAPTER 7**

Colby had no memory of how he had gotten to Charlie's, but he somehow found himself on his lover's doorstep. It took him a few moments to find the will in himself to knock on the door however. When he did, Alan answered on his way out.

"Colby, I was just on my way out. Charlie is out back." Alan ushered Colby in before closing the door behind him. Taking a few deep breaths, Colby went to face the man he loved. He didn't really want to tell Charlie what he had done, but he knew that the longer he didn't, the more it would hurt. He had a feeling that the pain of telling Charlie of his betrayal was going to hurt worse than whatever Don was going to do to him.

Colby slowly walked into the garage, slowly taking deep breaths as he looked at his lover's back.

"Angel?" He quietly said, trying to not scare but get his attention.

Charlie turned around, his chalk still in his hands. He looked surprised to see Colby standing behind him.

"Colby? What are you doing here?"

Colby wasn't sure how to say that he had done one of the things that Charlie had feared most.

"I need to talk to you. Can we sit somewhere?" He wasn't sure how to tell him, but he didn't want anything in his hands as he did, not even chalk.

Charlie didn't react immediately, but his gaze probably betrayed him. The soft tone in which Colby spoke scared him.

"Sure." he finally said, putting his chalk down and walking over to the couch which stood against the wall.

Colby took a few more deep breaths before sitting down with a cushion between them.

"Charlie, you were right. Mike wanted more and I'm sorry that I didn't believe you." Colby didn't make a move to touch Charlie, but he kept his eyes on him

Charlie's mouth opened for a moment, but then closed again. He seemed to be thinking about why Colby seemed so stressed.

"What gave it away?" he then asked, knowing that something must have happened for Colby to realize this all of a sudden?

"When you left yesterday, I went home. I was so mad at you. I kept thinking you were trying to tell me what to do, that you were trying to control me." Colby wasn't sure why he was saying this, but it all just started coming out.

Charlie suddenly realized that there was more that Colby wanted to tell and he feared for what he would say. He took in a deep breath and looked Colby in the eyes.

"He came to you." It was more a statement than a question.

"Yes, like I said I was mad at you and he came over. I didn't know what happened. One minute, we were talking, the next, he was kissing me." Colby watched Charlie's face for any reaction that he might have.

Charlie pressed his lips together as he couldn't help but picture it. The thought alone of Colby and Mike together made him shudder. He swallowed heavily and couldn't help but cast his gaze down. Looking into Colby's eyes had gotten difficult for him to do as all he could think of was that they had been so close to Mike's.

"And then what?" he asked in a soft voice, hurt dripping through it. "And don't leave anything out to try and protect me."

"I let him manipulate my body. We had sex." Colby didn't know why he had just let it all out, but he wasn't sorry that Charlie knew, just that he didn't break it easier to him. "Angel, he doesn't mean anything to me. I love you. I confronted him this morning. He told me the truth." Colby wasn't sure what to expect from his lover now. He knew that this was the worst thing he could have done to Charlie.

Charlie was a little taken aback by those words. His eyes widened as he started breathing faster. He now gazed straight into Colby's eyes as if he was trying to decide whether or not he was speaking the truth.

"I tried to warn you," he eventually sighed, "you didn't listen." He stood up from the couch as he wanted there to be space between him and Colby. He tried so hard to fight back his tears, but he knew Colby could see them.

"Why didn't you listen?" he wasn't sure if he was speaking to himself or to Colby right now. All he did know was that he felt so much pain and that the love of his life had caused this.

"Did you enjoy it?" Charlie asked Colby now, needing to know the complete truth.

Colby involuntarily swallowed with Charlie now standing right in front of him awaiting for his answer.

"I did at the time, I won't lie to you. It felt nice for me to take the lead for once. He let me lead, he wanted to feel me, not push me like our love-making is lately." Colby didn't know where his anger was coming from.

Charlie didn't know what to say to this. He had never known that this was how Colby felt.

Colby knew that he was acting like an animal with his back to the wall, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Charlie had wanted the truth and he was going to get it.

"Why didn't you tell me something? Why didn't you talk to me in stead of sleeping with another man?"

No matter how furious Charlie wanted to be, he could not find it in himself to yell.

"I..." Colby started but stopped himself

"I guess that this is part of my fault too." Charlie said, his voice high as he believed in those words. "I guess I was the one that drove you into Mike's arms. I'm sorry." He sighed. "But I can't stop thinking of you and him together in one bed."

Colby had not realized in his angrily state that Charlie would blame himself for pushing him to Mike.

"Oh, Angel, I was mad and he played off to it. Its no one's fault but Mike's for what he did. If only I had listened to you or stopped him with the first kiss." Colby deflated as he realized just how much he had hurt him.

He wanted to crawl into a hole and hide. He had been right when he first got here today. There is nothing that Don could do to him that would hurt him any less than he was hurting now.

"Don't call me Angel," Charlie said, shaking his head, trying to gain control over his emotions again, "don't..." he took in a deep breath, "Did he call you Cole?"

"What? " Colby was confused. "He tried, but I told him that you are the only one to call me that. I love you ,Charlie." He said trying to get closer to him.

Charlie didn't respond to it. "I want you to leave." he eventually said, knowing that those words would hurt them both, "I can't do this, I can't handle this right now, so please..."

"Charlie, please. I know you're mad." Colby didn't want to leave. He knew that if he left now that the chances were he wouldn't see his lover for a long time, if he ever got to see him again. The thought was funny to him, Charlie has rubbed off on him more than had thought.

"I'm not mad, Colby," Charlie sighed, no longer able to hold a tear back. As soon as he felt it roll over his cheek, he rubbed it away. "I am just very...disappointed and I don't want anything to happen now that we would later regret."

He took in a deep breath and stared Colby straight in his yes. "Please, leave." he repeated.

Colby looked into his lover's eyes he could see how much he had truly hurt him.

Agreeing with him, Colby simple nodded his head as he stood and walked towards the door.

"I want you to know, Charlie, that no matter what you might think of me right now, I do love you." Colby said as he turned and walked out the door.

Again, Charlie remained silent. He couldn't replay, he couldn't tell him that he still loved him as well as Charlie didn't know if that was still true. For a moment, he opened his lips to say something, but he quickly closed them again. He could only wait for Colby to leave him with his thoughts.

Colby walked out to his car. He took one last look in the direction that Charlie was in, hoping that he had followed him, but finding no one, he started his car and drove. He didn't know where he was going, he just needed to give his lover some time and himself as well.

He still loved Charlie with his whole heart and being, but why had he let Mike do this? Why did he not stop him? Did that mean he had wanted him? Colby had a lot of questions himself that he needed to find the answers for before he could think to help Charlie with his.

AN: I hope this chapter was liked, but you know you can always let us know what you thought about it while reading it...


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: The Unwelcome Visitor**

Authors: Cassy27 / Chymom  
Words: 1923  
Characters/parings: Colby/Charlie, Alan, Don, Liz  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Numb3rs!  
Warnings: None in this post  
Spoilers: Not any in this post

**Summary**: Colby has a visitor at work and Charlie isn't sure what to make of the new man. With Colby's attention divided, what is going to happen?

**Chapter 8**

The drive home passed in a blur for Colby and when he arrived home, he immediately went into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of Scotch, and then another one...and another one, drinking each shot in one sip. Colby drank until he passed out on his bed, not wanting to think about what had just happened.

* * *

Charlie was still packing when Don and Liz arrived for the couples dinner that their dad had set up. Don was bringing Liz while Charlie was supposed to bring Colby, but right now, Charlie needed to get away from everyone and everything.

Charlie had ran upstairs and started to pack as soon as Colby had left. The plan was to tell his family that he was leaving for a few days. With the way he was sometimes suddenly called for by the CIA and the NSA, he thought it wouldn't sound odd that way.

He had just finished his packing when he heard a knock on his door.

"Hey, Chuck," Don greeted him, looking surprised to find him packing a bag with clothes, "where are you going?"

"I have to leave for some time, it's classified," Charlie answered after a moment of hesitation, thinking about what he just had said. Lying to Don had never been easy for him, but now his mind was set on getting out of here without having to answer to any questions. And this time, he hadn't actually lied, so Charlie hoped Don wouldn't be able to see trough it.

"For how long?" Don asked, entering the room completely now.

"For a few days," Charlie didn't turn around to face his brother, "I'll call you when I get home."

"Okay," was all Don then said, "just...be careful."

"Yeah, sure." Charlie tried to smile, but he knew he was failing. He picked up his bag and closed his door on his way out.

"Charlie?" Don called after him.

"Yeah?" Charlie turned around this time and waited for Don to say something.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he now forced himself to smile properly, "I'll see you later."

* * *

When Don had gone up to Charlie's room, he hadn't expected Charlie to be so distracted still. Sure, he and Colby had had that fight in the FBI-office, but they would never stay mad at each other for too long. Don couldn't imagine that it would have had this big of an impact on their relationship. But having seen how he nearly had thrown his clothes into his bag, Don couldn't believe that this was the emotional state Charlie would leave with on an assignment. Surely it could cloud his judgment, maybe even distract him.

As he descended the stairs, Don saw Liz sitting at the table, waiting for him. The look in her eyes assured him that she would have questions as well.

"Why did Charlie just completely blasted out the door?" she asked, concern filling her voice.

"He needed to leave for a few days." Don explained, but he knew that something more was going on now that he gave it second thought. He knew Charlie better than anyone else and having read his body language, he knew that he couldn't push him into telling him everything, but that still didn't make the wait any easier for him to return home.

His phone started ringing and Don flipped it open, recognizing Colby's number.

"Eppes." he greeted him in his usual way.

"Hey, Don," Colby said, his voice sounding thick and rough, "is Charlie there?"

Don had never heard Colby's voice like this and he knew that now, his feeling had been right, something was up.

"Didn't he tell you he had to go on an assignment?" Don asked.

"He left?" The shock in Colby's voice was undeniable and Don needed to fight the urge to simply go over to Colby's and ask him what had happened after they had left the FBI-building. His guts told him that the fight hadn't ended after that and that something else had transpired between them, but he kept his cool as the phone call was disconnected.

The dinner went as well as it could with Charlie gone and Don and Liz being Alan's sole focus. Don's mind wasn't on the conversations that were held though, but on his little brother. Liz had stayed for dessert, but had then made an excuse to leave.

That's how she and Don wound up at her place sitting on the couch.

"Where is your mind at?" Liz asked, running her hands up and down his arm. She didn't get any thing from Don.

"I'm going to be come a nun on Tuesday, is that a good day for you?" Liz said, trying to look serious.

"You're what?" Don asked, turning to look at her. "I'm sorry, Liz. Charlie's leaving always sets me off." Don told her, reaching out to hold her.

"That's just the big brother in you. You're not with him to keep him safe." Liz told him leaning back against his chest.

"I guess you're right." Don placed a kiss on her shoulder. Even though Don's mind was on Charlie, his body was ready for some quality time with Liz. And she was able to keep Don's mind shut off for most of the night then. The next morning, when Don and Liz arrived at work, they weren't surprised to learn that Colby had called in sick for the day.

* * *

Colby had woken up with his cell phone in his hand. He had no idea who he had called or why his head was feeling like he had machine guns going of in it. However, when he sat up, his hangover hit full blast and he remembered the fight with Charlie and then he thought about where he was. He was in the bed in which he had betrayed Charlie in.

Colby called David to let him know that he was taking a sick day today before he went to the bathroom. Once he had relieved himself and washed the dead taste out of his mouth, he went to get something to drink out of his fridge. Noticing that he had a sink full of dishes he set out to clean them. With the dishes done, Colby started to clean the sink, then the counter, then the fridge and soon he had the kitchen cleaner than when he had moved in.

Colby found that when he cleaned, he didn't think of how bad he had messed up his life. And wanting to get all traces of Mike out of his apartment, Colby had gone on a cleaning spree and cleaned every room in his apartment. When he had gotten to the bedroom, he quickly decided that he needed to replace his bed. There was no way he could ask Charlie to sleep in it anymore nor did he want to.

With nothing more to clean, Colby decided that it was time for the next step and that next step would be Charlie. He wasn't just going to give up on him. No, he would fight as he knew that Charlie was the man he wanted to spent the rest of his life with.

As soon as he arrived at Charlie's house, he prepared himself to talk to him. Sitting in the car for a few minutes, he thought about all the possible things he could say, but all sounded too cliche or simply too stupid.

Taking in a deep breath, Colby simply exited the car and walked over to the front door. After having pushed the bell, Alan opened to look surprised when laying his eyes upon Colby.

"Colby," Alan said, gesturing to him that he could enter, "what are you doing here?"

Colby entered the living room and frowned. He was completely lost as he couldn't imagine why Alan would say that to him. Or this meant that Charlie had told them everything and he assumed their relationship had now ended.

Colby didn't even now if that was the truth. What if Charlie now believed they were no longer a couple, what if he wanted him out of his life? Colby could only believe that he would not just tell his father this before telling him.

"Is Charlie home?" Colby asked, hoping that he wasn't at CalSi.

"No," Alan answered, "I thought Don already told you that as you called him yesterday."

Colby remembered having woken up with the phone in his hand and now realized why that had been so. He must have called Don and all that Colby could hope for now was that he hadn't called Charlie in a drunken state, having said things that he would regret.

"Where is he?" he then asked.

"Don said it was classified."

Colby knew this couldn't be true. It was too abrupt and too much coincidence to happen just after their fight. But this also told him that Alan didn't know what had happened and that perhaps, Don didn't know either.

"Do you have any idea when he'll be home?"

Alan picked up on the worry in Colby's voice as he had asked.

"No, I don't." Alan tried to stay out of his son's love life. Last time he had interfered in it, he had been told that if he wanted grandkids any time soon, he should stop and so he had. He had stopped pushing for a little over a year now, but now he could only see Charlie's sad and tired face when walking out the door yesterday. He needed answers and he was going to get them.

"Colby, son, I don't know what is going on with you and Charlie and I don't want to know what happened between you two. I want you to know that no matter what you did, Charlie still loves you. Knowing my son the way I do, I truly believe even in the worst betrayal you could have done to him, he will in time forgive you. Son, love is about understanding and forgiveness. If you don't have one, you can't have the other."

Alan's words hit Colby in a way he didn't feel that he had the right to feel. He had given this man's son the worst betrayal. How could he have slept with another man out of anger. He had been angry at Charlie and that feeling...that feeling of anger that he had felt, was what had pushed him not to stop Mike. Colby now saw that.

Yet here was a father standing in front of him, saying that he knew that things would work out, that everything would be okay. Could this be true? Could Charlie ever forgive him for what he did? Would he ever be able to kiss him and not wonder if Mike had kissed him the same way? Could he touch Colby and not worry if he was doing the same things that Mike had done to him? Would Charlie be able to walk into Colby's apartment, knowing that that is where his lover had slept with someone other than him? Colby kept asking himself these questions over and over again as he looked at his lover's father, a man who had just called him his son.

While a few miles away Charlie was asking himself the same questions, still without finding any answers.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter...and remember, honest feedack is always appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: here is the next chapter and I hope it will be liked.**

**Thank you, everybody who added this story to their favorites or alerted it. Special thanks to those who take the time to review this, it really means a lot to us to know what you guys think about it!**

**Chapter 9**

After Alan had said those kind words to Colby, he couldn't help but thank him. Alan had only smiled back before Colby had left, feeling more guilty. He didn't think he deserved those words now, not after what he had done to his youngest son.

The nights were becoming harder and harder for Colby and Charlie as a few days passed by. They both had not always slept in the same bed, but they had always tried to call each other or at least message each other before they ended the day.

This was the third night which meant that this was the third day for Colby to not hear his lover's voice or feel his lover's hand on his shoulder. He missed the small touches, the times that Charlie would laugh, the way his whole face would light up as he smiled. He even missed the look in his eyes when he found something in his work or the way his body would feel beside him as he slept so soundly.

Colby missed it all. He had knowingly put everything he wanted in live up on a shelve for one night as he thought about all sorts of memories, but in that one night, he had risked losing it all. Colby let his mind wander off as he lay on the couch in his apartment, not being able to go into his bedroom and sleep in that bed.

* * *

Miles away, Charlie was as lost as his lover. He wanted to hold Colby, he wanted to tell him that he still loved him and that they should try and work things out. But he also wanted to walk up to his lover and tell him he never wanted to see him again, that Mike was the last straw and that no matter what the reason had been, the moment that Mike and Colby had sealed their bodies was the moment that Colby had sealed the ending of their relationship.

Charlie wasn't sure if he could let go of the past and move on. The past few years working with Don first and then Colby and the team, Charlie had grown up, but could he really do this? Could what Colby did to him truly be forgiven?

Staring up at the ceiling, Charlie thought of what his mom had told him when she had meet his first lover. She hadn't been as surprised as he had thought. She was a little surprised to walk into her son's room and find a naked erect man laying on his bed, waiting for him, but not the fact that it was a man. It was only the way she had met him. She had told him the same thing Alan had told Colby.

"Son, love is about understanding and forgiveness. If you don't have one, you can't have the other." Then she had turned and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. It was never brought up at dinner or any time after how Margaret had met him, but Charlie still remembered all these years later and he could still hear his mother's voice whispering the words to him again. It was as if she was saying them for the first time. This time however, Charlie knew what she meant.

He quickly got up and took a shower before he checked out of his place. If he and Colby had any chance at making things right then he needed to talk with Colby as soon as possible and certainly not the way he had done before he left. He needed to sit down and listen. Likewise, Colby needed to do the same for him, but being this far apart and not talking was not going to fix anything.

* * *

Still avoiding seeing Don, Colby had stayed in his apartment the last few days. He knew he would eventually have to return and when that would happen, his desk would be filled with files. He could only imagine how Megan and David would look at him or how Don would ride his ass.

It was already getting late, but Colby couldn't stay any longer in his apartment. He felt like an animal in a cage and he just needed to escape from it for a while. He grabbed his car keys and decided to go for a short drive.

He hadn't realized though that he had instinctively driven to Charlie's home. Only when he saw his house, he knew he should turn his car around and go back home, but something made him keep driving. All the lights were still on and judging by the amounts of shadows that he saw through the curtains, Colby assumed Don and Liz had to be there as well.

Deciding right then and there, Colby told himself that perhaps it was time to face Don. Now that Charlie wasn't here, Don could do to him whatever he wanted and this way, Charlie wouldn't have to know anything about it because in the end, he would hate it should Don do something to him. But Colby himself didn't mind. He deserved whatever Don would throw at him.

He parked his car in front of the house and walked over the front door without hesitation.

After having knocked on the door, it was Don who opened it.

"Colby, is something wrong?" Don was worried as he knew that Colby had called in sick for work for the last few days. However, Don hadn't known the reason, he now knew something was badly wrong as he looked at the younger agent and all he wanted to do was find out the truth.

Colby hadn't excepted for Don to be concerned for him. In fact, he had excepted Don to carry out his warning of when he and Charlie had gotten together. But apparently, Don didn't know what was going on.

"Colby, Don," Alan said, greeting them both while standing in the kitchen doorway, "I'm going out back to the grill, you two behave." Alan had looked at his oldest son while he spoke, hoping that whatever had happened would soon be resolved.

"Come in, Colby. Charlie is..." Don didn't get to finish his sentence as the younger agent interrupted him.

"Have you heard from Charlie? He was so upset when I last saw him. I need to know if he's okay. He won't answer my calls." Colby had tried several times to call Charlie over the last few days, but to no avail.

Don didn't know what was going on and he was never good with handling things when he was left in the dark, especially when they involved his family. Don thought that the last time that Charlie and Colby must have seen each other was the fight at the FBI.

"Colby, he's busy. You know Chuck. He forgets what time it is and keeps on working so he can get home to you faster." Don had meant to make Colby feel better, but he had done the complete opposite. Colby longed for that to be true, that Charlie would hurry home to him. However, he knew that if his lover ever does hurry back home to him again, that it would be a long time from now.

"Colby, you don't look so good. Do you need a doctor?" Don wasn't sure, but each minute that passed by, Colby looked smaller and more fragile. He wished Don would get it over and done with. Whatever he was going to do to him would be nothing compared to the heck he was in now and would be in if Charlie ever spoke to him again.

"Don, I should have seen it, but I didn't. I'm a damn FBI agent. Heck, I was a triple spy and I still didn't see what Mike was trying to do to us until it was too late." Colby wasn't sure what Alan and Charlie had said to Don so he tried to drop hints and see what Don knew or didn't knew.

"Come on, it was just a fight, Colby. Sure, it was in the middle of the day and in my office at the FBI, but you two have had harder fights than that before and you have been just fine." Don looked upstairs as he was talking. Colby now knew for sure the Don had no idea what he had done to his little brother.

"Don," Colby hesitated for a moment before he spoke his next words, "I slept with Mike. I didn't mean for it to happen, but it did. One minute, we're talking and the next, well..." Colby wouldn't call it making love because he only did that with the man he loved, the man that he now feared would never feel the same way about him again.

Don's mouth popped open a little as he thought about Colby's harsh words. He had betrayed Charlie with the one man everybody knew wanted to be more than a friend to Colby. Had he truly not seen that? Was he really that blind? Don couldn't believe any of this.

He knew Colby loved Charlie and he knew how crazy Charlie was about him so how could he just ruin this? This wasn't because of his oblivion or because he had been naive, Don knew Colby that well. He could only think about one reason this could have happened.

Colby had behaved like an idiot and had been plain stupid. When he thought a little deeper about it, he realized that this had been the reason his little brother had been so hurt. There had been no secret assignment, only someone who desperately wanted to escape the situation he was in.

His arm flew forward without even realizing it. His fist hit Colby's jaw so hard it made his own knuckles scream out in pain. But he didn't care, all he wanted to do was punish Colby for hurting Charlie so much.

Colby stumbled back a little as he felt a burning fire erupt in his jaw. He instinctively covered his face with his hands but as soon as he regained his balance, he faced Don again, not fighting back, only accepting whatever would follow next.

"I warned you, Colby", Don hissed through his teeth, "and still you hurt him!"

"I'm sorry." Colby said, his voice weak as he was still a little overwhelmed by the pain.

Hearing him say those words only made Don more angry. He couldn't believe this was all the young agent had to say to him. An apology wasn't going to fix anything. Again, he hit him, this time, aiming for his nose. Colby again fell a little back, feeling blood escape from his nose and lip.

"Stop it!" a high, panicked voice sounded, making both Colby and Don come to a stop.

As Don turned around, making room for Colby to see who was standing on the middle of the stairs, he could only swallow with much difficulty. Colby had repeated this event so many times in his head, the first time he would see Charlie back again, but now that it was truly happening, he had no clue what was appropriate to say.

"Just stop it." Charlie repeated, his voice more in control this time, but still, the pain could be heard through it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Don asked him, frowning as he pointed towards Colby, "Charlie, what he did..."

"Is our business," Charlie finished his sentence, "not yours."

"Charlie..." Colby said in a low voice, still having no idea what exactly to say.

"I should kick you out!" Don raised his voice again, spinning around to face Colby head on again.

"Stop it, Don!"

The kitchen door flew open again, Alan rushing into the living room, quickly throwing his gaze around to try and understand what was happening.

"He slept with another man." Don simply explained to his father whose face turned into one of shock. All Colby could do when he then saw his disappointed look, was turn his own eyes down to the floor as he couldn't stand it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: The Unwelcome Visitor**

Authors: Cassy27 / Chymom  
Words: 2876  
Characters/parings: Colby/Charlie, Don, Alan  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Numb3rs!  
Warnings: None in this post  
Spoilers: Not any in this post

**Summary**: Colby has a visitor at work and Charlie isn't sure what to make of the new man. With Colby's attention divided, what is going to happen?

**Chapter 10**

"Colby, I want you to get out of here." Don said as he turned to face Colby head on. He was no longer able to see this situation go on any longer. The gaze Charlie had in his eyes...all Don knew was that something had to change and Colby leaving would do just that.

Colby looked up to Charlie to see what he wanted him to do. Seeing that Charlie wasn't going to stop him, he left with his head down as if defeated.

Charlie didn't know why he couldn't find his voice, why he couldn't even utter a word. He had come back for this moment, to talk to Colby, for making things right, but now that he looked at him, only a vision of him kissing Mike erupted in his memory. He saw the way Colby was looking at him, waiting for him to say something, but again, his voice got trapped in his chest.

He looked at Don and told him with a gaze that he was okay with Colby leaving while all Alan could do was watch the silent exchange from his place in the dinning room. He watched as the man that his son loved and that had become a son to him as well turn around and walked out the house. Colby still had blood dripping from his mouth and nose, but he was not doing anything to stop it. He didn't even bother cleaning his face as it didn't matter to him anymore. He was being send away and Charlie did nothing to stop him.

When Don turned around to watch Charlie again, he saw how he was being thorn between his feelings. He knew him better than anyone and that gaze in his eyes betrayed that he was feeling so many emotions at once.

"Charlie, he..." Don wanted to say, but his little brother's strong gaze made him come to a stop.

"It's okay," Charlie quickly said, swallowing away all of his doubt as he now tried to believe that this was what is best, "when is dinner ready?" he asked his father.

Alan didn't know what had just happened, but he had a feeling that he would soon find out, in the mean time, he would let his sons work things out amongst themselves.

"Dinner is in five minutes. Don, I would like to have a clean floor." Alan said, pointing to the blood drips on the floor before turning around and heading back into the kitchen.

Charlie didn't wait to see what would happen after Colby had left. He heard Alan tell him that dinner was in five minutes, but his next words had been lost to him. He turned around and walked up to stairs again, feeling like he was fleeing the scene. At least, that was how Don would see it and Charlie knew this.

Don wasn't sure what had just happened. He had told Colby not to hurt his little brother and he had. He had told Colby what would happen and he was a man of his word, that much Colby now knew too. As he grabbed a wet cloth from under the sink, he thought about what exactly had happened. He had just punched his brother's boyfriend in the face...twice. Or was he no longer his boyfriend? The one thing Don knew was that he needed answers soon because he couldn't stay in this darkness like this. He didn't want to say anything that might hurt Charlie even more.

He walked into the living room again and started cleaning up the blood that had dripped out of Colby's nose and lip. He couldn't help but glance up the stairs where Charlie had vanished from. He had seen the look on his face and all Don wanted to do now was go up to him and talk about this. He hated it when his little brother was in pain.

* * *

Upstairs, Charlie couldn't help but glance outside his window as he watched Colby get into his car and as if Colby sensed that he was watching, he turned around and glanced up to his window. He saw his lover looking down at him and their gazes met for a second before Charlie turned away from him. Colby wanted to go back inside to go see him and tell him that he was so sorry, that he would do anything that charlie asked him to do if that meant he would be given a second chance.

"Donnie, what happened?" Alan was curious as to what had gone on precisely.

Don looked up to meet his father's worried gaze. He had just finished cleaning up the mess on the floor and stood up again. He couldn't help but sigh as he thought about what he had to answer his father.

"Like I said, Colby cheated on Charlie with Mike."

"That old friend Charlie mentioned, the one he didn't trust from the start?" Alan asked, shock now filling his voice.

"Yeah," Don felt sorry to have to agree, "and now I have no idea what is going to happen between those two. You saw how hurt Charlie was."

"Which means he still cares for him, he still loves him." Alan said, hope flaring up in his voice. He knew how good a couple Charlie and Colby were.

"I don't know, dad." Don sighed, honestly not believing his words. He knew that Charlie and Colby loved each other, but was love enough to overcome this? That was a question he still didn't have an answer to. The only one that could answer that had just ran off upstairs.

"Dad, when Charlie left with mom for school, did you..." Don didn't really want to know, but he felt compelled to ask.

"Did I ever cheat on your mom?" Alan finished for him.

Don nodded his and Alan took a moment to think of his answer.

"No," he answered," but things were different between us than with Charlie and Colby. Your mother and I were married for one and we had two young boys, we needed to be loyal to each other if we wanted you two to have a home."

Don couldn't help but smile at his father. Alan laughed softly and turned around to walk into the kitchen again.

"Call you brother," he said to Don from in there, "dinner is ready."

* * *

Don took a moment to think about what his father had just told him. He knew that he could have yelled for Charlie to come to dinner from where he was standing, but he had a strong feeling of needing to talk to him. He knew that Charlie looked torn when Colby had left, so he walked up the stairs and stopped outside Charlie's bedroom door. He could hear how Charlie was pacing up and down his room.

Don softly knocked on the door, waiting for Charlie to answer him before entering. He would normally just go inside should he know he was in there alone, but now he wanted to give Charlie the feeling he did have some privacy. He knew he wouldn't appreciate it should Don just invade this part of his life right now.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Don asked as soon as he opened the door after Charlie had told him to come in.

His little brother only looked at him, knowing what he meant by talking, but he couldn't say no. He felt like he needed to talk to somebody as he had kept everything inside him for too long.

"Don, I know that you're just trying to protect me, but this is something I'm not sure if even you can protect me from." Charlie told his brother, not stopping his pacing.

"Charlie, I want you to be happy, that's all Dad and I both want and it hurts us when we see you in pain." Don was mad at Colby for doing this, but he was starting to be mad at himself for not stepping in and smacking Colby and showing him what kind of man Mike was.

Don himself had not really liked Mike from the first time that he met him. He had just played it off as Colby was dating his little brother so any man showing an interest in his brother's man was not a good thing. And then he had talked to the guy that Mike had said was his boss and he had found out that Mike was in fact fired. Don's fear and hate for this man had only started to grow from there on.

Adding fuel to the fire, the ex-boss had said that the only thing Mike had talked about for months before he was let go was finding Colby. Don wanted to shake some sense into the young agent. He hadn't told anyone but Liz what the guy had told him.

"I know," Charlie said, now coming to a stop, "and I'm sorry that you have to see me like this."

"Charlie," Don said, stepping closer to his little brother, wanting to comfort him as he heard how weak his voice sounded, "can't you just talk to me? Tell me what is going on in that genius mind of yours because I believe that not even you can make sense out of it for the moment."

Charlie smiled faintly as he looked at his brother, feeling grateful that he understood him so well.

"When I think about Colby," he started trying to explain what all went through his mind, "I can only think about how much I love him. But then..." he hesitated for a moment, "then I think about him and Mike and I only want to yell at him and tell him to leave me alone."

Don was not a touchy person, but he slowly placed his hand on his brothers' arm.

"Charlie, what Colby did was wrong. No matter what the reason he gave you, it was wrong." Don said looking into his eyes.

"I know, Don, but he was so sorry when he came to me. He told me that he had slept with Mike and that it had been different, that Mike had let him lead and had been a soft lover." Charlie hung his head and looked at the floor as if defeated.

It was then that an idea hit Don he hoped he was wrong about, but he needed to ask him this to find out for sure.

"Charlie, do you fear that Colby will leave you because you're not the same lover as Mike?" Don placed his finger under Charlie's chin to see in his eyes. Charlie might disagree, but his eyes would never be able to lie to him.

"I'm worried that Colby will want someone who can make him feel alive." Charlie told him.

"What you talk about, Charlie, you make him feel lots of things. That much I know, it is shown each and every time you come by the office. Colby cares for you." Don told him, still looking in his eyes.

Don didn't know why all of a sudden he was now defending this guy, though. He only knew that this was what he needed to do right now as Charlie needed him to be supportive and caring, not hateful towards Colby.

"Then why did he sleep with another man?" Charlie asked, asking Don a question he knew he had no answer to.

Don only looked at Charlie, remaining silent and wishing he could answer him.

"What if Mike was right?" he continued, "what if I am trying to control Colby too much? What if I am a bad boyfriend?" His voice became softer and softer as he spoke those words. Don knew this was Charlie's worst fear and he now felt furious towards Mike. He had not only ruined their relationship perhaps, he made Charlie doubt himself.

He searched for the right words to make his little brother understand that he was not to blame himself.

"Charlie, first of all, you're a good man and I could tell you before Mike showed up, you were a great boyfriend to Colby. As far as controlling him, no one can truly control another person if they don't want some one to control them." Don thought about his next words carefully before saying them. "Mike's only goal in coming here was to get Colby. Now that plan may have failed, but that doesn't mean that Colby will go running to him."

Charlie looked at Don for a moment. Here his brother was defending the man he had moments ago almost knocked out.

"This all doesn't matter anymore, what happened, happened and there is nothing we can do to change it." Charlie sighed.

"Chuck, you need to deal with this. You need to know what you heart tells you." Don said. It was weird for him to give his brother advice on love as he wasn't very good in it himself and this meant he needed to open up to him and Don knew he was never good at sharing his feeling with Charlie.

"Do you think you could ever forgive Colby?" he then asked.

Charlie thought about that for a moment and then let himself slump on his bed. Sitting down there, his back towards Don, he couldn't help but think really hard about that question. He needed to answer honestly because what was the point in lying? He slowly turned to Don as he now knew what to say.

"Why do I need to forgive Colby when I am the one who pushed him into Mike's arms." Charlie said with such conviction that Don was speechless

"Charlie, you didn't push him into someone elses arms. You both have things going on and have other commitments. Colby chose to sleep with Mike, not you, Charlie, you didn't make him to this." Don told him as he felt shocked. "Charlie," Don could only hope his brother would listen to sense, "if you let Mike divide you, he wins even if he isn't with Colby. Don't let him win, buddy. When you and Colby first hooked up, I was scared that he would hurt you or that it was more of you caring for him than him for you. But with time, buddy, we all have seen the love you two have for each other. Mike is just a stepping stone that you grow from and then you move on. Don't let him come in between you two. Let me ask you this. Do you still love him?"

Charlie had no idea that Don was so good at connecting with his feelings. He knew that he would have to turn the tables when this was all done and see how things were with Don and Liz.

"Honestly?" Charlie asked, focusing on his issues again, "I do, I love him so much."

Don smiled at his little brother. "Then I think you have your answer. Just talk to him to begin with, talk things out, all of your problems, and see where this leads to."

Charlie knew that what his brother was telling him was indeed to best course to go on, but that didn't mean it was the easiest.

"But looking at him, looking him straight in the eyes," he hesitated a moment before continuing, "I can't help but think about how much he hurt me, because he did, Don, it feels like he stabbed in my heart with a knife and I don't even know if I deserved it."

"Oh, Charlie, no one deserves to go through what you have. I fear if you hadn't stopped us down there, I would have had an agent in the hospital." Don told him.

"I know you were just keeping your word." Don looked puzzled at him.

"Colby told me when you told him that if he ever hurt me, he would wish he hadn't. I'll tell you that part of me was wanting you to be the one to black his eyes. The other part of me was screaming and mad that you would hurt the man I love."

"Charlie," Don sighed, not truly knowing whether what he was all telling him were the right words, "I can't decide for you what you want to do now, but I do know that you need to see for yourself what you want. Do you still want to give Colby that second chance? If you do," Don paused for a moment as he watched Charlie swallow heavily, "then you need to tell Colby that because he can't keep this up."

"What do you mean?" Charlie was confused.

"He loves you, buddy, and he needs to know what you want so that he can know what he should do next."


	11. Chapter 11

**The Unwelcome Visitor**

Authors: Cassy27 / Chymom  
Words: 2909  
Characters/parings: Colby/Charlie, Don, oc (Mike)  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Numb3rs!  
Warnings: None in this post  
Spoilers: Not any in this post

**Summary**: Colby has a visitor at work and Charlie isn't sure what to make of the new man. With Colby's attention divided, what is going to happen?

**Chapter 11**

Charlie watched the retreating from his older brother as he walked out his bedroom door.

He wasn't sure what was coming up, but he knew that he needed Colby and he wasn't going to let Mike get in the way. Noticing the time, he quickly pressed 2 on his speed dial on his cell phone.

"Granger."

He heard his lover's broken voice.

"Colby, can you meet me at my office within the next few minutes?" Charlie asked, walking out of his bedroom and heading down the stairs.

"Charlie, are you sure?"

The fear in Colby's voice stopped his feet cold. Had he done this to the man he loves, had he caused this pain and distrust?

"Yes," Charlie said, grabbing his keys and coat now, "I'll see you there."

Two curious heads popped from out of the kitchen, curiously watching how Charlie was preparing to leave.

"Going somewhere, chuck?" Don asked, but Charlie saw the small smile playing around his lips.

"For the matter of fact," he answered, "yes, I'm going to talk to Colby."

As Charlie left, leaving his brother and father behind, Alan couldn't help but glance at his son.

"What?" Don asked with a innocent voice, seeing how his father was giving him an accusing look.

"You must have had one hell of a talk up there, that's all."

Don didn't know what to answer to that until his father started laughing softly.

"I just want what's best for Charlie."

Charlie's drive to his office at CalSi was short, but it seemed to be taking him hours. He didn't know why he felt so nervous.

As he sat in his car which was now parked in front of the building of CalSi, he thought about the best way to talk to Colby. He wanted his lover back in his life, but they couldn't just pick up were they left off. This was going to take him some time to get over what has happened.

But sitting in his car wouldn't help anybody. Deciding that it was time to take the first step, Charlie exited his vehicle and entered the building. The halls were abandoned from students and the lights only shone dimly, throwing the floor and walls into a orange glow.

Hurrying towards his office as he somehow didn't feel safe in these deserted halls, he thought about what his first line should be. He knew otherwise, he would have no clue what to tell Colby or if he would be able to talk at all. He had lost his voice at home as well and he had seen how defeated Colby had appeared.

A bright light came from his office and Charlie slowed down his pace as he didn't know what was going on. It could as well be Colby, but what if it was somebody else, a burglar or a student who shouldn't be there? Charlie knew he couldn't be too careful.

Just as he entered, Colby turned around and was about to leave his office. They were just fast enough to avoid a collision.

"Sorry," Colby quickly said, remembering that Charlie would still want some space as he took a few steps back, "I thought you weren't going to show up."

Charlie saw how relieved Colby was as he gazed into his eyes. He avoided Colby's gaze however as he still couldn't go down that road. The pain was still too fresh.

"I said I wanted to talk to you, so of course I would show up." Charlie answered, walking over to his desk and placing his keys down on it. He turned around then to see Colby watching him with careful eyes, not knowing what their discussion would be about.

"Charlie, thank you for seeing me at all." Colby had taken the time to clean the blood off his face and bandage his nose, but the bruises were still visible at the places Don had hit him.

"Colby, I will always see you no matter what happens to us as I will never stop working with the FBI. I still love you and I want things to work out, but you have to know that there is no math equation that can fix us. It's going to take time and lots of patience on both our parts." Charlie couldn't believe how easy it had all came out. For the first time in days, Charlie really looked at his lover. His brother had done a true number on him.

The show back at that home ran through Charlie's mind again. It was then the idea had hit him. Colby hadn't fought Don back. Why? Charlie was going to find out.

"Colby, why didn't you fight Don?"

"Because I deserved it and besides, remember, Don told me this would come if I ever behaved like an idiot." Colby said as he kept a distance between him and Charlie. He wasn't going to push him and all he could do was be happy that they were at least talking now. "But thank you for stopping him." he then added, a smile playing around his lips.

"Colby, of course I remember and, yes, I may have wanted you to suffer, but not at Don's hands. I wanted you to feel what you did to me. I wanted you to understand that when you let Mike in you, that you took something we can get back, but it will take time." Charlie paused a moment to watch Colby take what he was saying in.

"Colby," he continued, "I know I can trust you with my life, that has never been an issue. But right now, can I trust you with my heart? Can you make it whole again? Without you in my life, it's broken. Is this something you want to help with or would you rather have Mike?" Charlie asked as a movement outside his door caught his eye.

"I only want you," Colby said, not believing Charlie's words and now he did make a movement forward as he wanted to let Charlie know that he meant every word that he was saying to him, "and I want to help you, I want you back into my life because I know that that would mend my own heart. I missed you so much during these past days, Charlie, I could only think of you because I love you so much."

"You don't mean that," a new voice suddenly said.

Charlie turned around quickly while Colby came to stand next to him. He didn't mind looking straight into the eyes of Mike. Anger took over his chest, but he wasn't going to let it control him. He was with Colby and nobody else was going to ruin this again.

"What is it you want, Mike?" Colby asked, beating Charlie to the question.

"I want the man that I love and that loves me." Mike told him.

Mike didn't even glance at Charlie.

"I don't love you. I LOVE CHARLIE! I told you that when I showed you the door." Colby almost yelled, knowing that the night staff were the only ones on campus to hear them.

"No, you think you do. It just started out as puppy love I bet, a way for you to get in good with his brother just like I said before. You love me. I'm the last one you slept with, my arms are the last ones to have hold you." Mike was still going on as Colby watched Charlie move out of the side of his eye. It wasn't until Charlie was right in front of him that Mike even knew he had moved.

Colby had never expected to see what he saw next. He had seen many things in his life, but this was simply unexpected. Charlie launched his arm forward, making his fist connect with Mike's face. They both stumbled back by the pain, Mike grabbing his nose and Charlie cradling his hand as his knuckles appeared blood red.

"Charlie!" Colby couldn't help but take his sore hand into his as he thought Charlie had never hit another man in his life before and certainly not with that much power. He wasn't even sure if he knew how to throw a decent punch.

As he gently examined his fingers, Colby saw that they were bruised, maybe even broken, but somehow Charlie managed to smile and Colby had no idea why.

"You must have taken lessons from Don." Colby told him as he walked over to the sink in his office to get a wet towel to clean Charlie's hand with it.

"Who do you think taught me?" Charlie told him, not looking at the man standing bleeding in his office.

"Your mine, Colby, not Eppes'," Mike said as best as he could as he cleaned the blood from his broken nose with his shirt sleeve. "I am here to take you home with me, Cole." Mike said. The moment he had said Cole, he knew Charlie would react. Charlie pulled his hand away from Colby's as he wanted to walk back over to Mike. He didn't know why he was doing it, he only knew the anger in his chest was leading him. It wanted to get out and apparently, hitting the man he hated so much helped.

"Charlie!" Colby called after him, pulling him back by his arm and spinning him around so that they would be facing each other.

"Don't," Colby kept his voice low as he needed Charlie to listen to him. "he's not worth it and he won't take me with him. I'm staying right here with you, right where I belong."

Charlie swallowed heavily before slowly turning around to look at Mike.

"Did he ever tell you how much he enjoyed being with me?" Mike asked, his voice nothing more than a hard whisper, "how he slept in my arms?"

This time, it wasn't Charlie who ran forward, but Colby, his fist lifted as he prepared himself to punch Mike and now it was up to Charlie to stop him.

"Cole, STOP!" Charlie's soft spoken voice was gone. "Like you told me, he's not worth the time or to hurt yourself."

Colby stopped and came to stand near Charlie, but his anger was still raging with in him

"Mike, I haven't liked you from the moment I laid eyes on you. You have been nothing but a pain in my side since you came here. Colby said he told you to get out and now I am telling you to leave as well, accept it." Charlie wanted to go and push him out the door, but he knew if he laid a hand on Mike that he wouldn't stop until one of them passed out or was dead. Charlie wanted to work things out with Colby in person and not from a jail cell if he could help it.

Mike remained silent as he let his gaze shift between Colby and Charlie. He had never expected those two to fight for their relationship which made things a little more difficult. But he wasn't just going to give up, no, he would get what he wanted, one way or another.

He smiled darkly as he took a step backwards.

"Enjoy this for as long as you can because I promise you that I won't give up."

Charlie only watched in relief as Mike left his office. He even took in a sigh of enjoyment before turning around to watch Colby stare at him apologetic.

"I'm sorry for all this." he sighed.

"Don't be," Charlie said as he walked over to his desk and sat down, "Mike is the reason of all this, I'm just glad that he's gone now."

"For now. Charlie, no matter what you might think of me right now, know that I love you. I didn't know what was missing in my life until I met you, Wiz Kid."

Charlie smiled a little at the use of the first nickname Colby had ever given him.

Both Charlie an Colby remembered the first time they had met. Charlie had been doing some math for Don and when he had walked into the office, he had seen David and this man talking. Charlie had listened as David explained to Colby that Charlie was doing the math on a case and then he had heard Colby ask what kind of help the Wiz kid could possible give them.

The feel of Colby gently streaking over Charlie's hand as he examined his fingers again brought Charlie out of his memory.

"I know you meant what you told him, that you want him out of your life." Charlie said, looking in Colby's eyes for longer this time.

"You really want to give me a second chance?" Colby asked again, needing to know that he wasn't getting fooled around.

Charlie faintly smiled as he was still looking into his eyes. He hadn't been able to do that for this long before, but after seeing how he had defended him and after having punched Mike himself, Charlie somehow had found the courage to look at his boyfriend again.

The pain wasn't gone yet and he still felt like there was a long road ahead of them before they would truly be okay again, but this was a start.

"I do," Charlie answered, "I love you, Cole, I want things to work out between us."

Colby now smiled too.

"You called me 'Cole' again."

Charlie hadn't even realized that. It had come so natural that he hadn't even thought about using his full name.

"I guess I did. Is that a problem?" Charlie wanted things to work, but he didn't want Colby to get the idea that life was going right back to were they left off before Mike was here.

"No, I am fine with it. I love you, Charlie, and nothing and no one will ever change that. I know we have a lot to talk about and a lot to deal with, but first we need to get that hand looked at before we give Don another reason to hurt me." Charlie laughed as he thought about what Don would do to his lover next.

He slowly bended forward, making his lips meet Colby's, but the kiss didn't last long. Charlie wasn't ready for that yet, but he didn't jerk away, he simply pulled back his head a little, making it come only inches from Colby's.

"You're right," he said, now standing up from his chair and taking his keys and jacket, "I should get this checked out because I don't think it's normal that I feel my pulse in some of my fingers."

Colby didn't know what to do for a few seconds. Charlie had just gently kissed him. It had been a careful kiss, but still...it had been a kiss and he wanted to enjoy it as long as he could. His next words brought him back to reality however.

"Right," he said, taking out his own car keys, "I should bring you because you can't drive with only one hand."

Charlie was going to fight him on that until he moved his hand and a pain shot through it.

"You're right," Charlie said, handing his keys,"but take mine, it has more room."

He then pulled out his cell as they walked to the parking lot when it started buzzing impatiently.

"Don?" Charlie asked a little concerned as they reached his car. Colby was already getting into the driver's seat while Charlie was struggling to open his door as his good hand was holding onto the phone. Clenching it between his ear and shoulder, Charlie managed to use his good hand to get in.

"Cole is taking me to the hospital."

There was a pause and Colby could hear Don's concern coming out the phone by Charlie's ear.

"No, I hit Mike and I think I broke something. I just didn't want you or dad to worry. I'll have him drop me off at the house." Another pause, but this time, Colby couldn't hear what Don said.

"No, it wasn't his fault, Don. I'll see you later. Bye, Don." Charlie said, hanging up the phone.

Colby thought this was the second time without realizing it that Charlie had called him his nickname. He wanted to reach over to him and hug him, but he wasn't sure if that would be pushing it or not. They may have come froward in the last hour, but Colby didn't want to send them back to were they were.

"That was Don?" Colby asked, knowing it was an obvious question, but he didn't know what else to ask him.

"Yeah," Charlie answered him, "don't worry, when you drop me of fat home, he won't attack you again."

Charlie smiled as he looked at Colby who appeared to be already looking up against that moment of seeing Don again. Colby started the engine of his car and drove off to the hospital. The drive was spent in silence, but it didn't feel uncomfortable.

The only thought that kept running through Charlie's head was when they had left the parking lot of CalSi, he had had the feeling of being watched, but he blamed it on being paranoid or out of fear to see Mike again.

He didn't know Colby had felt that same way.

**AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter. It came very naturally for Chymom and me and it was fun to write the face-off between Charlie and Mike. It wasn't actually a face-off, but Mike getting punched was fun, no?**

**Let us know what you think about this chapter because your reviews really help us write better chapters...**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Unwelcome Visitor**

Authors: Cassy27 / Chymom  
Words: 1917  
Characters/parings: Colby/Charlie, Don, Alan, oc  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Numb3rs!  
Warnings: None in this post  
Spoilers: Not any in this post

**Summary**: Colby has a visitor at work and Charlie isn't sure what to make of the new man. With Colby's attention divided, what is going to happen?

**Chapter 12**

Colby drove into the street where Charlie lived. All the lights were still on, but then again, he hadn't expected anything else. Don knew something had happened to Charlie so there was no way he would just go to sleep or leave. Colby parked the car in front of the house and quickly jumped out of the car to open the door for Charlie.

His hand was in a cast so he certainly couldn't use it for the next few days, but Colby assumed that maybe now, he would have to take a break from math since he now can't write. And the doctor had ordered him to take it easy as well, but Colby knew Charlie would never listen to that advice.

Maybe he should get Don to talk to him as he knew he was the only one to which Charlie listened.

As they now walked up to the front door, Colby remembered exactly what the doctor had told them.

* * *

"You will have to take it easy for the next few days," the doctor said, he was an older man who appeared to have a lot of experience, "that means no lifting of objects, no writing, no sports..."

"Don't worry, doctor," Charlie said as he watched a nurse put a cast around his hand, "I never do sports."

Colby sat in a chair at the other end of the room in order to give the nurse and doctor room to work. He watched them carefully though to see what they all did and say.

"That means no chalk or blackboards either." Colby said as he knew Charlie wouldn't have thought about that since he didn't consider it writing.

His mouth popped open a little as Charlie was thinking how he would avoid this situation. Since he wouldn't be able to write at all, the math would all be locked up in his head without a way out. And then a smile appeared on his face.

"Then you'll have to write for me." Charlie already was amused by the idea and seeing how Colby was a little shocked by that thought, he now chuckled softly. Colby and math were no great match as he had never been good at it. And now he would have to help Charlie out with it? How would that work out?

"Just kidding," Charlie laughed then, "I'll ask Larry."

Colby felt relieved that he didn't have to indulge in the difficult world of math, but the thought that Charlie couldn't go a few days without writing down math was amusing to him somehow.

"And about the throwing punches," both Charlie and Colby had forgotten that the doctor was still there, "I wouldn't do that again as you're obviously not that good at it."

The doctor smiled warmly as he pointed towards Charlie's broken hand to give his statement more strength.

"Don't worry, doctor," Colby said, "I will teach him how to do it decent before he tries it again."

The doctor laughed before leaving and the nurse followed him some time later, giving Charlie some pain meds and advice that he should rest some.

* * *

Charlie knocking on the door brought Colby back to this time. The door was opened by Alan looking at his son.

"Why on earth would you knock, Charlie?" Alan was more worried about his youngest son, even more when he saw the cast around his hand and the look in Colby's eyes, it was a look of worry and not the same kind of worry that he had seen in the younger man's eyes when he had left earlier.

Don was standing by the couch and not moving when he saw Charlie and Colby come in the door.

"Charlie?" Don voice cared the note of concern and hard feeling. Charlie thought the hardness was directed towards Colby and he wanted to make sure that Alan and Don knew where things were going with them, but first, he had to make sure that Don would listen to him.

He knew that his father would listen, he would be angry, but he would still listen. How did he get Don to listen?

"It's not his fault, Don, remember what I told you." Charlie said, standing in front of Colby so that he would be the one standing in between them.

"But look at your hand," Don protested, taking a few steps forward, "it's broken."

"Don," Charlie raised his voice as he needed his attention to be focused on him, "I hit Mike."

"You did what?" Alan asked, having to hear that again. He wasn't used to hearing that one of his sons used violence.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Charlie said, now turning towards his father, "I don't know what got into me, but I'm sure that it won't happen again because I learned my lesson." Wanting to lighten up the mood, he smiled and added, "And before I start punching people again, I will ask Don to teach it to me right."

"This is not funny, Charlie," Alan said, still serious, "you are a grown man, you shouldn't use violence."

"I know, Dad, and I'm really sorry." Charlie apologized.

"Why did you punch him, or a better question," Don said, "how did he know you were both where you were?"

Charlie and Colby exchanged worried glances as they themselves hadn't given that last question a thought before.

"I don't know how he knew where we were." Charlie said, frowning as he thought about Don's question.

"I haven't seen him since I had kicked him out of my life." Colby's voice may have said it to everybody in the room, but his eyes were focused solely on his lover.

"Do you think that he might have followed one of you?" Alan asked as all eyes were now on him.

"I'm not sure, Dad. I don't think anyone was following me." Charlie was trying to think back to the drive to school, but he didn't recall anything out of the ordinary.

"If he followed anyone, it would have been me," Colby spoke up. "I didn't check to make sure. I had a feeling, but my emotions were and still are out of it so I'm not sure what instinct to trust and what to play off as just being upset." Colby again told the room, but Charlie was his sole focus.

"How could you?" Don started, but this time Alan cut him off.

"Donnie, son, I love you and I love that you want to stick up for your brother, but when he says that what is going on is between him and Colby, that's where it should stay. That also means that his boss doesn't give him any desk duty or unneeded work because you think he needs to learn a lesson. I think your brother has done a good job of that along with the few punches you placed already." Alan watched as his oldest son deflated on to the couch.

"Dad's right, Don. I love you, but this is something that Colby and I need to work out ourselves. I want to be able to look at him and not see Mike waiting to take him away. I want to be able to kiss him and not worry that he's thinking about how much better of a kisser Mike was than me. I want to show Colby that I love him no matter what he has done, but for me to do that, it's going to take a few things" Charlie looked right in his brother's eyes.

"Charlie, I will stay out of the way as long as you and Colby both understand that no matter what, I will not stand for much more. I will give you space like you are asking for. If you need to learn to throw a punch, why don't you come by the office soon with or without the casket so we can cover the basics of how to and not to throw a punch. That way, next time you're not going to have a doctor visit for it." Don told them, "Oh, and Colby," Don started.

"I know, Don, I don't want to hurt Charlie again." Colby told him as he went out the door and headed to his SUV.

* * *

Inside, Charlie watched how Don took in a deep breath, appearing satisfied with what had happened. Their gazes connected and Don looked questioningly at Charlie.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Charlie smiled, "just, thank you for understanding."

"You should be careful, Charlie," Don said as he stood up from the couch and walked over to him, "I don't trust that Mike and him showing up so suddenly at your office, I don't know...something just isn't right."

"Trust me when I say that I will be careful. I don't trust Mike either and I know now that Colby doesn't want him in his life anymore."

"Good that you realize that too now." Don smiled, knocking him friendly on the back. "I'm going to bed and so should you. You need rest with that arm."

"Yeah," Charlie said, not fully convinced about that though, "I will, Don."

Don sensed something was still a little off, but he knew he couldn't push Charlie anymore today. He had already gone through much, but seeing how his smile was failing, he couldn't help but ask.

"What's going on in your mind, Chuck?" he asked carefully.

Charlie shrugged and closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath.

"I was just..." he took a moment to consider if he wanted to share this with his brother, "what Mike said, it was, well, hurtful. I should try and forget it, right?"

"Yeah," Don said, he was convinced that Charlie should just forget this whole evening, "go to bed, Charlie," he said again, "I'll see you in the morning."

Charlie watched how his brother went up the stairs and disappeared into his bedroom. His father was still standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He had even forgotten he was still here.

"How is your hand?" Alan asked as he walked up to him and examined it himself.

"I got pain meds so it doesn't hurt too bad." Charlie said.

Alan looked up to meet his son's eyes and he smiled.

"I'm proud of you, son," he said, "I hope you know that."

Charlie was confused as he didn't understand why his father was telling him this. Only minutes ago, he had been disappointed in him for using violence.

"Dad..." Charlie said, but he had no idea what to say to him.

"Goodnight, Charlie." Alan simply smiled. He turned around then and he too went up to his bedroom.

Charlie was left alone in the living room, not really knowing what to do next. He didn't feel sleepy and he wasn't in the mood to lay in his bed, only to let his thoughts drift of to places he'd rather avoided right now.

Looking at his broken hand, he decided it might be time to start learning how to write with his left. He left the living room and entered the garage, preparing himself for a long night filled with math.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As you probably know by now, honest feedback is always welcome.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: The Unwelcome Visitor**

Authors: Cassy27 / Chymom  
Words: 1597  
Characters/parings: Colby/Charlie, Don  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Numb3rs!  
Warnings: None in this post  
Spoilers: Not any in this post

**Chapter 13**

Charlie had learned well in the last six months to write with his left hand. In fact, from time to time, he used it better than his right.

He was standing before his white board going over some last minute notes for class when he felt as if he was being watched. He didn't feel scared so it had to be Don or Colby. When he heard the door close, he knew it was Colby walking up to him.

Two strong arms embraced him and Charlie couldn't help but smile. As he turned around, Colby pressed his lips onto his, but as they both were smiling, the kiss was a little clumsy.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie asked, turning around to his board again and to continue writing down some equations.

"I thought I would surprise you," Colby said, walking over to his desk and scanning the papers that lay on them. Seeing how full his desk lay, Colby already knew that Charlie would be busy

for the next few days. This time, it was Charlie who walked up to him.

"I missed you the last couple of days." Colby said, sighing as he thought how little he had seen him lately.

"I'm sorry," Charlie apologized, "but the finals are coming up and I have a ton of papers to grade and students are asking for extra..."

"I get it," Colby smiled, pulling Charlie into an embrace again, "you're just being a perfect professor."

"Let me make it up to you tonight."

"Tonight? Hm..." Colby said, running his hands up and down Charlie's back, "I'm busy tonight." A glean appeared in his eye, but Charlie's head was on Colby's shoulder so he didn't see it.

"No, you're not," Charlie laughed softly as he raised his head so he would meet Colby's eyes, "I know when you're lying, Cole, and don't make me punish you for it..." his smile darkened, "you know, punish you for it _tonight_."

"You punish me? That will be the day." Colby laughed as Charlie started running his hands around Colby's chest. Colby's laugh changed to a whimper when Charlie's lips found the junction of his neck to his shoulder. He kissed him and let his hands play for a few minutes more, then he stopped and walked over to his desk and gathered his papers for his class.

"But I understand if you're too busy," Charlie said, keeping up a serious facade, "I have a ton of work to do anyway."

"No," Colby quickly protested, "tonight, at my apartment, around seven. I'll cook diner, make sure the place is tidy and you are not going to have to worry about anything."

Colby leaned over Charlie's desk, his face only inches away from his lover.

"I like that idea." Charlie smiled before quickly kissing him on the lips, "but you should go now, my class is about to start."

Charlie was the only one who could light Colby like a candle when he wanted to, but this time, Colby could also watch his lover leave the room with a warm smile on his face. He looked around the office, then closed the door as he walked out through it. He made a quick trip to the store, then quickly stopped at his own place before heading back to the office for the rest of the work day.

Don had noticed something was going on with Colby again. He saw how much he smiled today and how eager he was to finish his files he needed to work on. He was certain Charlie would have something to do with and he was curious to find out what was happening between the two.

He had promised his little brother to not involve himself in his love life anymore and he hadn't broken that promise, but a little curiosity couldn't harm.

"Hey, Colby," Don said as he went standing next to his desk, "what's up with the happiness written all over your face?"

"I'm just happy to be getting home on time." Colby said, knowing what Don was fishing for, but he wasn't taking the bait.

"I guess by the look on your face that Chuck won't be home tonight for me to pick on during dinner?" Don asked still trying but not pushing the issue.

Colby smiled as he stood up from his desk, picking up some files that he needed to get to David. He patted Don on the back as he passed by him, knowing how much he wanted to know what was going on.

The rest of the day went as planned and Colby could only feel more joy when he was able to go home on time. Preparing dinner wouldn't be too difficult, but he wanted the place to be tidy and clean, he wanted the table to be beautifully set and he wanted to light some candles as he wanted to create a relaxed mood.

Don watched Colby for the rest of the day, knowing that something was up, but still keeping his word of staying out of their business. When time to leave for the weekend came, he watched Colby almost run from his desk to the elevator.

Colby made short work of getting dinner ready and started to clean his apartment. The last few times Charlie had made it past the door without turning around and having to leave, the place had looked alright, but tonight, with the promise in his mind that Charlie had left him with, he wanted it to be prefect and that meant spotless.

For Charlie, it had felt like the day had lasted longer than usual. Classes didn't seem to end, students appeared to have more questions than other days, but Charlie knew that was all caused because of him longing for this evening.

He and Colby had been together before, but this time would be different, Charlie could feel it, this evening, he and Colby would take the next step in their relationship again. It had been nearly 6 months since they had decided to give their relationship another change, since Charlie had found the courage to try and forgive Colby for cheating on him, but they hadn't gone any further than kissing.

As he walked over to his car that was parked at the other end of the street, Charlie couldn't help but smile. He was truly looking forward to this night. And then a shiver rolled from his neck to the lowest part of his back as a feeling he couldn't quiet place entered his mind.

Colby was waiting in his apartment, sitting on the couch and his gaze fixed upon his clock. It was already 8 o'clock and still no sign of Charlie.

Colby had thought that after an hour, Charlie had been held up by a student. When two hours passed, he thought maybe another teacher or student needed something. He knew that if Don had called Charlie, he would have known as well. When the three hour mark hit, Colby was past the passively waiting stage. He was ready to go find out what was keeping his lover out of his arms.

Arriving at CalSi, Colby noticed two things.

One, Charlie's car was sitting in the same spot it had been this afternoon. Two, Charlie's keys were in the car door. To Colby, it reminded him of when his lover would suddenly remember something he'd forgot inside and run back to get it. Thinking that Charlie must have ran back to his office, Colby started to walk that way.

He was halfway to the office when his instincts went on high alert. Charlie's office door stood open and the lights were on. That in itself wasn't odd, however, there was no sound coming from in there. No rattling of paper, no moving of books, nothing, not even the sound of Charlie's chalk on the board, a sound that Colby had missed over the last few months. The silence was simply unnatural.

Slowly, Colby pulled his side arm and inched his way towards the office. He cautiously entered the room only to come to a complete halt just inside the doorway.

The normally messy office was now even worse. Not one of the books were on the shelves and all the papers that had been on Charlie's desk this afternoon were now laying scattered alongside the floor. Suddenly, something behind the door caught his eye.

He walked over and saw his name written on the wall. Looking closer, he could tell that it was written in blood. The thought that this was Charlie's blood made his own blood run cold as he couldn't help but wonder why someone would want to do this to his lover. Why would his name be left behind the open door?

Colby wanted answers and he knew that he wasn't the only one that would want them. Not touching anything, he pulled out his phone and hit one on his speed dial. The sound of Charlie's ringing phone could be heard throughout the room. Quickly hanging up, Colby hit the number two on his speed dial and waited for the call to be answered.

"Don, can you come to Charlie's office?" Colby didn't give Don time to answer to him, he just hung up his phone and walked back to his car and waited there. He didn't want to mess up anything that might lead them to where his lover was because he knew that if he stayed inside the office, that he would do just that.

**AN: This is the end of the first part of our two stories. 'The Unwelcome Visitor' ended here and now 'Taken', the final story, will start.**

**Chymom and I hope you will keep reading our story and as always, honest reviews are welcome. Let us know what you think happened to Charlie because it is always fun for us to know what you guys think happened...**


End file.
